A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by CelestialDrgn
Summary: AU. Harry is the savior of the wizarding world. But, what if that world doesn't exist? Harry awakes from a coma and realizes that the world he knew was imaginary. How does he cope? HD slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author: CelestialDrgn, aka Celeste  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: AU  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, so don't sue! All you'll get is pocket lint. All my money goes towards my anime and Harry Potter possessions. Harry Potter is owned, however, by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Raincoast Books publishing companies. None of the characters are mine, only the idea of my story, which is taken from real- life events. This is a work in progress, and is my first HP fanfic (that I will attempt to finish.) Send all comments/suggestions/flames to padfootmoonbellsouth.net.  
  
======  
  
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (1/?)  
  
The sun was shining brilliantly on the Scottish moors of Hogwarts. Brightly coloured banners rustled in the breeze addressing the four houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Today marked the final Quidditch game of the school year, and the winner would hold the Quidditch Cup. The playing teams were Gryffindor and Slytherin, the centuries long rivals. The whole school was gathered in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, chattering away enthusiastically. One Harry Potter, a fifth year Gryffindor Seeker, fed off of the crowd's energy.  
  
Harry rubbed his hands together excitedly.  
  
"Ron, this is great! Whomever wins this game wins the House Cup!"  
  
His redheaded companion nodded in agreement.  
  
"We're going to beat those annoying gits," the youngest Weasley boy responded. "Especially Malfoy. Slytherin may have speed, but they lack skill. You will catch the Snitch in no time," he said while putting on his Quidditch gear. Ron was the new Keeper, as Oliver Wood had graduated the year before. The Chasers, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, the new captain, were Seventh Years while Katie Bell was a Sixth Year. Fred and George, the Weasley twins and Ron's older brothers, were the Gryffindor Beaters playing their last game of Quidditch for Hogwarts.  
  
The Twins let off a round of Filibuster's Wet-Start fireworks, and Harry and Ron ducked quickly into the shower room. Angelina walked briskly into the boy's locker room. Fred and George laughed, watching as the fireworks bounced off the walls and floor, then shot up to the ceiling.  
  
"WHAT is going on in here?" the Seventh Year captain asked.  
  
The fireworks died off, and the Harry and Ron peeked out of their hiding places. George put on a charming smile.  
  
"Oh, nothing 'Lina, just pre-game celebration!"  
  
Fred nodded.  
  
Angelina assumed an air reminiscent of Oliver.  
  
"What have I told you about being cocky before a major game?!"  
  
The Twins, normally unfazed by screaming teachers, were chastised by Angelina.  
  
"Sorry," they muttered.  
  
Angelina looked around at the male players. "Come on, it's time for the game."  
  
The boys took their gear and joined with the remaining two members of the team. Together, they walked down the path to the East Quidditch tower. The team assembled into the stuffy room and assumed their order in which they would fly out into the field. They could hear the muffled sounds of the crowd, and suddenly Lee Jordan's amplified voice.  
  
"Welcome all to the final game for the Quidditch Cup!"  
  
The student body roared with excitement. Harry looked at Ron and smiled. Ron gave him a thumb's up.  
  
"Now, we will introduce the teams!" The door of the tower they occupied opened, revealing the students and faculty to them. The team mounted their brooms. "Gryffindor!"  
  
The cheers doubled as the Gryffindor team flew out in a 'v' formation and circled the pitch. Three-quarters of the students waved red and gold banners while only Slytherin supported their own house.  
  
"Slytherin!" announced Lee Jordan.  
  
Slytherin house cheered while the other three houses booed and hissed as the opposing team circled the stadium, led by Draco Malfoy, the team captain and Seeker.  
  
Both teams circled the pitch and met in the middle, forming a circle there also. Madam Hooch walked onto the field and looked up at both teams. "Play fairly, all of you. I will not hesitate to call a foul, so don't try any cheat moves." She then opened the box containing the Quidditch balls, and released the Bludgers and the Snitch.  
  
"Remember, the Snitch can be caught only by the Seekers. Once the Snitch is captured, that team receives one hundred fifty points and ends the game," commented Lee Jordan. Madam Hooch looked at the teams once more, then tossed up the Quaffle. Immediately the chasers on both teams swooped in and Slytherin gained possession of the ball. Students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor hissed while Slytherin students cheered on their housemates. The Slytherin chaser aimed the ball at the lower of the three golden hoops, but Ron caught the Quaffle just in time. He tossed the Quaffle to Katie as he ducked from a Bludger that was hit toward him.  
  
The game progressed as Gryffindor and Slytherin took turns leading, every other goal made tying the game. After an hour and a half, the game was tied 80-80, Slytherin in possession. Harry and Draco had yet to find the Snitch. Harry looked at Draco from the corner of his eye. His shoulder length platinum blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail, and he seemed intent on spotting the little golden winged ball before Harry. Suddenly, Harry saw the Snitch hovering behind Draco. He shot towards Draco, who turned and managed to dodge Harry as he blew past him. Draco was quickly on his tail, and followed Harry as he chased the Snitch. The students were getting into the game almost as badly as the fans of the English soccer team. Almost.  
  
Both Seekers were catching up with the small ball. Draco and Harry were side-by-side, and Draco tried to push Harry into one of the viewing towers. Harry dove down the next time Draco nudged him in the side, and Draco veered off to the side, caught off guard by Harry's stunt. Harry sped up to the Snitch and reached out, his fingers brushing the little golden ball. Suddenly, a Bludger hit him in the back, and he pitched forward off of his broom and started falling forty feet. He was barely aware of a ball fluttering in his hand until all went black.  
  
======  
  
A. N.- Yes, know that scene is very, very common if the author's intention is to make a person go into a different dimension. I myself have read several fics that have that in them, and both were very well written. Considering this is my first fic, I doubt it'll be as good as ones you've read before. I'm kind of using this as a form of therapeutic healing because I now have to play nurse for my Grandpa who has lung cancer. It's really hard on me since I have been fortunate enough to not experience a serious illness or death of a family member in my life. So, bear with me if you decide to continue reading later chapters.  
  
-Celeste 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: CelestialDrgn, aka Celeste  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: AU  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, so don't sue! All you'll get is pocket lint. All my money goes towards my anime and Harry Potter possessions. Harry Potter is owned, however, by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Raincoast Books publishing companies. Aside from Luke, none of the characters are mine, only the idea of my story. I did say these were inspired by real-life events, but the more I thought about what I wanted to happen, the more it was not like real life, so I take that back. This is a work in progress, and is my first HP fanfic (that I will attempt to finish.) Send all comments/suggestions/flames to padfootmoonbellsouth.net.  
  
I would also like to say thank you to the four people who have reviewed my work so far. Thanks also goes to one of my three bestest buddies in the world who decided to be my beta-reader if I was hers, Tiger. ; She also writes on ff.net, so check her work out if you like Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing yuri. Her author name is Whitetiger19291.  
  
blah = thoughts  
  
======  
  
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (2/?)  
  
All he could remember was a sudden pain in his back, a feeling of weightless, silence, then darkness. Harry floated in his subconscious, feeling detached, unconcerned, and pain-free. There was no need to worry about the upcoming O.W.L.s, Voldemort, or anything else for that matter. To him, nothing existed. Drifting was all that he knew. Suddenly, there was something new in his world of nothing. A small, pinprick of light started shining like a distant star. Curious, Harry floated closer to that star. The star seemed to dance just out of reach. Determined, Harry sped up. The star shined brighter the closer he got to it. Then, abruptly, it exploded in a wave of light.  
  
The late summer sunlight assaulted Harry's eyes. The first thing he realized was that his head hurt. Slowly reaching up, Harry felt the cloth- like gauze wrapping around his head. He furrowed his brows, trying to ignore the annoying luminance. Sighing, he gave up and opened his eyes. Everything was blurred, so Harry reached over to the wheeled tray to get his glasses. Carefully, he put them on and the room jumped into focus. The hospital room was a warm cream with a jungle-inspired wall trim. The room was plain except for the numerous "get-well" wishes, varying from hand- drawn cards, to sweets, to flowers and balloons. His surroundings surprised him.  
  
This isn't the hospital wing... where am I?  
  
Harry's left arm was encased in a bright blue cast. Examining it, he read some of the messages left by his friends.  
  
-Harry, hope you get better. That was an awesome shot at goal! -Ron-  
  
"What goal?" he thought aloud. The last thing he remembered was playing Quidditch. He was a Seeker, not a Chaser. What did Ron mean by his message?  
  
-Great game, Harry, although I would say it wasn't wise of you to head the ball into goal right when the keeper punts it! -Hermione-  
  
What is this? The only game that he knew involving heading a ball was soccer, of which Dean Thomas was an avid fan. The only time Harry had played soccer was when Dudley and his "friends" decided that Harry would make a decent enough soccer ball and chased after him. Harry got away by some how ending up on top the roof and later getting reprimanded for not letting Dudley have fun.  
  
Harry read on, becoming more baffled, until a cheerful voice rang out,  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
Harry started and looked up. A nurse went over to him and looked over the bandages that wrapped his head. Madam Pomfrey? But... this isn't the school... Madam Pomfrey was the school nurse at Hogwarts. Harry was very familiar with her because of his strange ability to get hurt almost every Quidditch match, and yet win the game in the end.  
  
"Good, it didn't bleed through," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Harry summoned the courage to voice his thoughts.  
  
"Why am I here, Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
The nurse looked up at him, baffled. "Now, how did you know my name? And please, call me Poppy, if you must. Madam indeed... you're trying to make me feel old!"  
  
This puzzled him. This was Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse... but at the same time she wasn't. His surroundings were different. He seemed to be in a Muggle hospital rather than in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, where no electronic machine could work, because hanging from the ceiling in front of him was a television set. Beside him, Harry's right arm was hooked up to an electrical IV pump which was at present infusing electrolytes into his body.  
  
"Sorry, er, Poppy, but what happened to me? Why am I here?"  
  
She regarded him. "Surely, you remember?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"You were playing soccer at the Under 18 quarter-finals and you went up to head the ball right when the keeper booted the ball. You literally flew backwards and landed on your arm," she gestured to his cast. "The miraculous thing was that you scored the winning goal. You've been unconscious for two days now. That must have been some kick!"  
  
Harry was speechless. Was he not in the wizarding world anymore?  
  
"Sorry, no, I don't remember at all..."  
  
Poppy considered this. "Perhaps you have amnesia," she muttered more to herself than to Harry. She picked up his chart, writing it down. "Tell me, what do you remember?"  
  
"I remember something completely different..." he whispered.  
  
A knock on the door startled him. "Yes, come in," called Poppy. Harry's heart almost stopped when he saw who walked in.  
  
"Harry! You're awake!" Lily Potter exclaimed, coming over to hug her son.  
  
Harry's blood congealed in his veins.  
  
"M...mum?"  
  
Tears came to his eyes. In the world he knew, or thought he knew, his parents were dead. They died trying to protect one-year-old Harry from the evil wizard Voldemort. Harry's name became legend the night his parents died because when Voldemort tried to kill Harry with a curse, it rebounded off Harry and vitally injured the dark wizard. The curse left Harry with a seemingly mere scar, a lightning bolt on his forehead. The curse transferred to Harry some of Voldemort's attributes, such as the ability to talk to snakes (parsletongue), and gave pain to Harry when Voldemort's presence was near, or felt very strong feelings of happiness or anger.  
  
Harry hesitantly wrapped his uninjured arm around his very-much alive mother. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up, he thought. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You seem very glad to see me. I missed you too, you know. Your father and I were worried."  
  
Harry perked up. "Dad's here?"  
  
Lily smiled. "Yes. Do you want to see him?"  
  
He nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Lily got up and went to the hallway. A few seconds later, Lily walked back in, followed closely by James Potter.  
  
"Dad!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Hello there, Harry," he greeted deeply. He laughed when Harry threw his arms around his father's waist.  
  
"Careful there, Harry," warned Poppy, rushing over to check on his IV.  
  
After Poppy was satisfied that the IV was still in place, she bid them goodbye and left the family alone.  
  
Harry wiped at his eyes. Lily handed Harry a tissue, which he gladly took.  
  
"Why are you crying?" asked James, taking Harry's glasses from him and laying him back carefully.  
  
"I....I thought you both were dead..." he mumbled, grabbing his glasses and putting them back on.  
  
James and Lily looked at each other, then at their son. "Why would you think that?" asked James.  
  
Harry took a breath and told them about what he thought was his life, back in the world where people could fly on brooms, create healing potions, transform animals into water goblets, pet unicorns, tend dragons, basically do magical things. Both of his parents listened to his tale of his woeful life with his Uncle, Aunt, and cousin ("Really, Vernon and Petunia were like that?" his mother had asked) before he became accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and gained his friends Ron and Hermione. He told them of how his life was up until then.  
  
"The last thing I remember was that I was about to catch the Snitch, then everything went black, and here I am."  
  
His parents regarded him. "So, you remember nothing from here? You know people, but not how it is here?" asked Lily, concerned.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"So, you don't know about your little brother?" his father asked.  
  
Harry perked up. "I have a little brother?"  
  
His parents smiled. "Yes, he's outside with Ron and Hermione."  
  
James got up. "I'll get them and talk to your doctor, Harry." He went out, and in came Ron, Hermione, and his younger brother.  
  
"Harry!" his brother exclaimed, jumping onto the bed and squeezing his older brother. Harry laughed and hugged him back. His brother was a miniature, five year old version of Harry; both had laughing, emerald green eyes and wild, raven black hair.  
  
"Luke, be careful!" Harry's mother scolded.  
  
Harry looked down at his brother. Luke... he thought, stroking his brother's soft black hair. Harry looked at his friends.  
  
"Hey, mate. How do you feel?" asked Ron. Hermione was watching Luke with a maternal glow in her eyes.  
  
"I've been better," he answered honestly. Luke was poking Harry's cast. "Yes?" he asked, smiling softly.  
  
"Can I sign you arm? I want to draw something, too," the younger boy said, already looking around for a permanent marker.  
  
Harry spotted one hidden behind a basket of sweets. He reached over and pulled it out, handing it to his brother. "Here you go, Luke."  
  
Luke opened the marker and signed his name neatly, considering his age. He then started doodling a stick version of their family. Harry talked to Hermione and Ron until Poppy came back in with Harry's dad and his doctor and shooed everyone out, saying Harry still needed rest. Luke hugged his older brother once more, who kissed him on top of the head and handed the younger boy to Hermione. "See you, Harry!" she greeted, and they left. His parents both hugged him and left him with his doctor.  
  
Dr. Lambton, as he was later introduced, was a middle-aged man with chocolate brown hair and kind, green-blue eyes. He was a doctor of neurological trauma, and often dealt with sport-influenced injuries. "So you remember none of your past, but you know who everyone is?" he asked, writing on his chart.  
  
"Everyone, except I wasn't aware that I had a younger brother." Harry proceeded to tell him of the world he grew up knowing.  
  
His doctor looked thoughtful. "I believe you have selective amnesia. You chose to remember those close to you, but they were in a different setting. Normally, the patients I've encountered who have had selective amnesia would have trouble remembering some people they knew, but otherwise everything else was fine. But, each person is unique. We're going to release you, most likely tomorrow, and perhaps being in your natural surroundings things will come back to you." He rose and shook Harry's hand. "Get a good rest, and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Once his doctor left, Harry lay back on his bed. That was a dream? How could it be? It all felt so real... He pulled his glasses off, setting them on the tray, and closed his eyes. I'm going to miss Hogwarts and Quidditch... Harry thought for a while, reminiscing. He grinned. So the Dursley's are real... at least I can live with my parents now and not be their servant-boy. Harry settled into his warm bed and fell asleep, dreaming of life with his new family.  
  
====== 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: CelestialDrgn, aka Celeste  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: AU, Drama/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, so don't sue! All you'll get is pocket lint. All my money goes towards my anime and Harry Potter possessions. Harry Potter is owned, however, by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Raincoast Books publishing companies. Aside from Luke, none of the characters are mine, only the idea of my story. St. John Vianney school is also one of my creations. This is a work in progress, and is my first HP fanfic (that I will attempt to finish.) Send all comments/suggestions/flames to padfootmoonbellsouth.net.  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed this fic, Shinri, Kira, Englishgirl, Jennifer, Vici0usRebL, and Pinkfae, thanks so much! Trisha, there will be Draco later in the story, but he's OOC. I'm sorry this is taking a while, but I now have to juggle the school's summer project and managing a soccer team. My Grandpa passed away July 13th after an almost two-month battle with lung cancer, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to him since he always supported everything I did and was always there for me. School is three weeks away for me, so I have a feeling updates are going to be fewer and further apart. Thanks for your patience!  
  
======  
  
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (3/?)  
  
The next morning Harry was greeted by the smell of warm, blueberry scones. He opened his eyes and put on his glasses. Looking over at the wheeled tray, he saw the scones and a small cup of orange juice. How he would miss the goblets of pumpkin juice served at Hogwarts and the way the plates magically filled and emptied themselves. But, Harry had a new life now, one that would outdo Hogwarts, because his parents were alive.  
  
Harry helped himself to a scone, and a few minutes later Poppy walked in accompanied by Dr. Lambton.  
  
"Harry! It's good to see you up!" said Poppy. She checked his vital signs and made sure his pillows were fluffed. "If you're still hungry when you're finished, you can press the 'call nurse' button and I'll give you more," she said cheerily and left.  
  
Dr. Lambton sat down beside Harry.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, checking Harry's IV.  
  
"I feel great! I can't wait to get home," he said.  
  
Dr. Lambton checked the bandage that wrapped around his head.  
  
"I believe this can come off. The keeper's cleat kind of sliced your forehead, but I've stitched it up. The wound looks like a lightning bolt, and you may have a thin scar later."  
  
Harry gawked at him.  
  
"A... lightning bolt?" he asked. In the wizarding world, that exact scar was what made him famous both by how he acquired it and the talent it gave him.  
  
"Yes, it's quite unique. I used to play rugby back in the day and I got a massive scar on my knee that quite accurately resembles the country of Korea, but how you got a lightning bolt from a soccer cleat is amazing. The keeper must have used cleats with metal spikes rather than rubber." Dr. Lambton stood up beside Harry. "Let's see your balance, shall we?" he asked, helping Harry sit up.  
  
Harry dangled his feet off the bed. He pushed himself up to his feet with his uninjured arm, then promptly sat back down. Harry laughed softly. "I guess I stood up too fast," he said, waiting for the spots dancing before his vision to disappear. When they did, Harry slowly stood up without difficulty.  
  
"There you go, Harry!" Dr. Lambton encouraged. Harry took a few experimental steps, and he was walking around like nothing had injured him in the first place.  
  
"Fantastic! I was going to allow you to ride in a wheel chair to the discharge area, but you can walk just perfectly. Now, if you sit down, I'll remove that IV then you can be discharged as soon as your parents get here."  
  
Right on cue, Lily, James, and Luke walked in, a big balloon held in Luke's small hands. "Harry!" he cried, launching himself into his brother's arms. Harry laughed, hugging his younger brother with one arm.  
  
"What do you have there, Luke?" he asked, playfully mussing with the younger boy's hair. Luke protested, then gave the balloon to Harry. "It's for you! It's so that you'll get better, Harry!"  
  
"Thank you, Luke; it makes me feel much better!"  
  
James picked up his younger son. "I'll go get the car, your mum has a change of clothes for you," he said, referring to his older son's pyjama- clad state. Harry grinned sheepishly. His father left and Dr. Lambton was putting on latex gloves.  
  
"All right, Harry, this will hurt a little, but it will be fine right after."  
  
Dr. Lambton pressed a cotton ball onto where the IV entered his hand, then pulled the little tube in his hand out.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he cursed, wincing at his now throbbing hand.  
  
"Harry James Potter," Lily warned.  
  
"A little, 'eh, doc?" Harry retorted. "What do you tell the patients when they get surgery?"  
  
Dr. Lambton simply laughed, applying a bandage to his hand after the wound clotted. "All right, now all you have to do is change, then you're free to go."  
  
Harry stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom, his mother handing him his clothes on the way.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need help?" she asked as he stepped in.  
  
"Yes Mum, I don't need help," he assured her. Lily was about to say something else, but Harry shut the door. He snickered a little then changed into a pair of baggy jeans, a baggy tee shirt, and an over shirt. They were then discharged and went home.  
  
======  
  
A few days later, while James and Luke went to the park to play soccer, Ron and Hermione went to his house to visit. Ron practically pounced on Harry when he answered the door while Hermione calmly gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"How are ya, mate?" Ron asked, settling into the plush armchair in the living room.  
  
"Adjusting," Harry replied. "My memory is still gone, but I'll fill you in on the dream I had."  
  
"I expect once you get those stitches out you'll be back on the field?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
Ron interrupted them. "Harry, that goal was awesome! I'd bet your dad was proud, his oldest son following his footsteps."  
  
Harry had discovered after talking to his parents that his father was a striker for Manchester United. His father wore the same style of glasses as Harry and succeeded in making sports safety goggles a new fashion statement. His mother, on the other hand, was a pianist and violinist for the London Symphony Orchestra. She was teaching Luke how to play piano and had quite a few music students that visited the house for their lessons.  
  
Harry and his friends continued to catch up and listened to Ron's choice of music, a CD of music by Credence Clearwater Revival. Harry did not recognize the songs, but one that was rather catchy was "Joy to the World."  
  
"There's nothing like 80's music to soothe the soul," Ron proclaimed while Hermione covered her ears. Hermione, surprisingly enough, had a soft spot for punk and techno and despised what she labeled as 'old crap.' The trio talked about sports, music, and their school, St. John Vianney, a private Catholic boarding school close to Scotland. Ron and Hermione described the school to their friend, about the large grounds, the towering castle, the majestic lake. The school was almost an exact replica of Hogwarts, minus the poltergeist, the moving stair cases, the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall, the Quidditch pitch, and hidden passageways. All the teachers he had known at Hogwarts were teachers at John Vianney, even tiny Professor Flitwick. Harry would miss his magic, but in this world he had what he had always dreamed of: a family.  
  
Lily peeked her head in the living room. "Harry, I have a violin student coming in a few minutes, would you please answer the door?" Harry and the others chorused back they would, and went back to their conversations. Harry was explaining the basics of Quidditch to an enraptured Ron and an interested Hermione when the door bell rang. The raven-haired boy jumped up to answer it. He opened the door with a wide smile which slowly changed to surprise, then animosity. A tall, slim boy was standing on the stoop in loose fitting jeans, a tie-dyed shirt, and light blue sunglasses. His blonde hair fell to his shoulders and a silver earring dangled from his left ear. He had a friendly smile, but his face was recognizable from anywhere, especially from Harry's world of Hogwarts.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry spat.  
  
======  
  
Post A/N: Bwee! That was interesting, ne? I've had an interesting past week with all the events dealing with my Grandpa's death. I want to thank my friends Trisha and Tiger for their support after his death, since I know them IRL. Writing is my outlet, I just hope you enjoy the offspring of my stress. I'm still working on my report for school, I may get crazy and post it on Fiction Press since it's more like a story than a report. I'm gonna get started on the next part right away. Until next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author: CelestialDrgn, aka Celeste  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: AU, Drama/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, so don't sue! All you'll get is pocket lint. All my money goes towards my anime and Harry Potter possessions. Harry Potter is owned, however, by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Raincoast Books publishing companies. Aside from Luke, none of the characters are mine, only the idea of my story. St. John Vianney school is also one of my creations. This is a work in progress, and is my first HP fanfic (that I will attempt to finish.) Send all comments/suggestions/flames to padfootmoonbellsouth.net.  
  
Author's Note at the end!  
  
======  
  
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (4/?)  
  
"Malfoy," Harry spat.  
  
The look of confusion on Draco's face was rivaled by the one Harry wore when Ron appeared out of nowhere and hugged Draco like he would a long lost brother.  
  
"Draco! It's been a while, 'eh?" Ron laughed, clapping the blonde on the back.  
  
Draco continued to stare perplexed at Harry past Ron's fiery red hair.  
  
"Uh... Ron? Why is Harry gawking at us?"  
  
Ron looked back at his friend.  
  
"Harry? Do you not remember Draco?"  
  
"Why would he not remember me?" Draco muttered.  
  
Harry's brow creased.  
  
"Yeah, I remember him. He was a bigoted, spoiled, rich kid who paraded his support for Voldemort and threw insults and pranks left and right, acting as if he owned the school."  
  
Draco stared, his sunglasses slipping to the tip of his nose. Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"Draco, the vegan, the member of Green Peace and the biggest hippie on the face of this planet, a BIGOT?! My, I'd have to say, Harry, Hell has truly frozen over!" Ron looked out the door up at the sky. "Do you see any flying pigs anywhere, mate?" he asked the bewildered blonde ("I supported who?").  
  
Hermione whacked Ron upside the head. She ignored Ron's whimpering while she greeted Draco brightly.  
  
"Why, Draco, it truly has been a while since I've seen you! Would you please step inside?"  
  
"Sure, 'Mione..." he said, walking past the two boys and following Hermione into the living room. Ron and Harry joined them shortly after closing the door. Draco laid his violin case on the coffee table and sat on the couch.  
  
"Now... what's up with Harry? Why doesn't he remember me?"  
  
Hermione and Ron explained the situation about Harry losing his memory, cringing at the thought of being hit that hard in the head. They also told him about the memory that Harry dreamed up, of the school that taught children how to tame and focus their powers of magic.  
  
"Must have been some hit you took, Harry, m'boy. That school sounds exciting compared to John Vianney, though, eh, Ronnie?" Draco asked.  
  
At that moment Lily peeked back inside the living room.  
  
"There's my pupil! How dare you barbarians keep him from learning!" she admonished, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter, but I was unaware that Harry here didn't remember one of his best friends," replied the blonde hippie.  
  
Lily smiled softly at Harry. "You all will have time to catch up, but I need to borrow Draco for now, I have two more students coming, and I need to be done with Draco before they can continue with their lessons."  
  
Draco stood up and retrieved his violin. "I'll see you lot later," he said, giving them all a warm smile and following Lily to the playroom-turned- music room.  
  
Hermione faced Harry.  
  
"Poor Draco, you gave him a shock when you didn't recognize who he was... or rather had him mixed up with the person in your dream."  
  
"Well, how was I to know that he was different in this world? I didn't even know about Luke until the day I woke up from that coma or whatever it was," Harry replied defensively.  
  
Ron jumped in to support his friend. "Yeah, 'Mione. He was knocked out by a boot to the head. I mean, that would knock anyone out, especially by that Flint bloke."  
  
Harry stared at Ron. "Flint? As in Marcus Flint?"  
  
"I take it you knew him too?"  
  
"Yeah, he was on the Slytherin Quidditch team."  
  
"Slyther... wha?"  
  
"Slytherin, one of the four houses at Hogwarts. Draco was in Slytherin. The others were Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. All three of us were in Gryffindor."  
  
"Hogwarts had a house system?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What exactly is a hog wart? Can hogs have warts?" Ron pondered philosophically only to be silenced by another of Hermione's whacks to the head.  
  
"Hush, you! Anyway, Harry, that school had a house system?"  
  
"Yes. You were placed into your house by the Sorting Hat." This earned Harry stunned silence. He sighed. Harry then explained how the Sorting Hat worked and the qualities of each house.  
  
"Courage and bravery, me? Who'da thunk it? And it sounds like Hermione should have been a Ravenclaw with all her cleverness and her straight A's in school."  
  
The three sat in an enlightened silence until the sweet strains of a violin filtered out into the living room. They sat entranced by the haunting melody.  
  
"Is that Mal- er... Draco?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron smiled. "Yep. He's probably the youngest violinist who is eligible to play in the Symphony, but he turned them down to attend John Vianney. He keeps studying with your mum, though. Claims that while he can still take lessons, he won't join up with any symphony until he's learned everything there is to learn."  
  
The haunting melody soon turned haughty and arrogant, reminding Harry of the Draco he had known. The song, he learned later, was Rondo capriccioso, composed by Camille Saint-Saëns. Draco played the song with the passion and intensity it was meant to have, being written in the romantic era. Baroque composers found this style of music as scandalous because of its display of raw emotion rather than the regality baroque pieces were known for.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ron and Hermione left for the library ("Hermione keeps bugging me, what choice do I have?"). Harry was going to his room when Draco walked out of the music room. The blonde spotted Harry and walked over to him.  
  
"Did you hear any of it?" Draco asked, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. The sunglasses slipped again.  
  
Harry smirked. "Yeah, I heard the first piece you played. You play very well."  
  
Draco flushed. "It's nothing. After all, I'm still a student. I have all the time in the world to pursue a music career." He tilted his head to the side. "I was hoping that song would jog your memories. You always loved that song." An uncomfortable silence followed. "I guess... it didn't work." He then looked at Harry's cast. "How'd you manage to do that?"  
  
Harry followed his gaze and realized he was talking about his arm. "Apparently after I took that blow to the head, I fell on my arm and fractured it."  
  
Draco winced in sympathy. "Did it hurt?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't remember..."  
  
Again, uncomfortable silence. Harry lightly cleared his throat. "Do you want to go up to my room and talk there?" he asked.  
  
Draco smiled. "Sure thing, mate."  
  
The two boys climbed the stairs and went into Harry's bedroom. The walls were covered with posters from various soccer teams, including one of Manchester United with his Dad wearing the sports safety glasses. Draco chuckled when he saw this poster.  
  
"Your Dad's hilarious. Apparently, it's genetic since you can be, too."  
  
Harry sat on the floor, his back against the wall. "Yeah, he is. It's just really weird for me. I'm still trying to adjust."  
  
Draco sat beside him. "What, you mean your Dad in your dream wasn't funny?"  
  
Harry became quiet. "My parents weren't alive in my dream."  
  
The blonde looked at him, concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Harry then told him of his life before and during Hogwarts up until the Quidditch match. He told him of his adventures with Ron and Hermione, of the numerous conflicts between Draco and him, and of the three times he had fought against Voldemort. By the time he finished relaying this to Draco, the sun was casting long shadows in the bedroom.  
  
"Well, your dream certainly wasn't boring. I'm just wondering how you could have come up with all those 'memories' in two days, though. And you have no memory whatsoever of your past here?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Dr. Lambton said it would take time. So I have to be patient."  
  
Draco smirked. "Something you're not."  
  
Harry lightly hit him on the arm. "I can be! It's just frustrating that everyone knows what I've done and how I'm like, and I can't even remember what their phone number is."  
  
Draco smiled. "It will take time, like your doctor said. But until then, enjoy yourself! And you know what? You could probably write a series about your dream, including Voldemort and all that."  
  
Harry snorted. "And what would I call it? 'The Adventures of Harry Potter'? Like anyone would want to read it, anyway."  
  
"I was thinking you could do a book for each year you were there and name it for what you did that year, like your first year could be 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.'" The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"You're right, bad idea."  
  
Harry looked at his clock on his desk. "Do you have to be home by any particular time?"  
  
Draco glanced at the clock and did a double-take. He jumped up. "I had to be home thirty minutes ago! I gotta run, but I'll stop by soon, okay?" Draco grabbed his violin. "See you!" he said, running out the door.  
  
Harry remained seated on the floor, thinking about how he had spilled his 'life story' to who used to be one of his 'enemies.' "This will take some getting used to," he said to himself, standing up and walking downstairs to the sound of dinner.  
  
======  
  
Author's Note: ::blink:: Whoa... I received seven new reviews! ::happy dance:: Thank you guys!! Thanks goes to Cat, snako, ShiTiger, Vici0usRebL, Bandit-Lone-Wolf, Little Duckie, and one anonymous review. Anyway, I'm glad you guys liked the image of Draco as a hippie. ; He doesn't do drugs, though. ;; Trisha and Tiger completely grilled me that "Joy to the World" by Three Dog Night was a better version than the remake by CCR. I still stand by my opinion that CCR was the best late 60's, early 70's band. Heh... I'm still too lazy to even think about touching my project, and my days until school starts are numbered. Instead, I'm writing this fic because of all the feedback! Responsible student, I am. Until next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author: CelestialDrgn, aka Celeste  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: AU, Drama/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, so don't sue! All you'll get is pocket lint. All my money goes towards my anime and Harry Potter possessions. Harry Potter is owned, however, by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Raincoast Books publishing companies. Aside from Luke Cody, Adam, Marco, John, and Jake, none of the characters are mine, only the idea of my story. St. John Vianney school is also one of my creations. This is a work in progress, and is my first HP fanfic (that I will attempt to finish.) Send all comments/suggestions/flames to padfootmoonbellsouth.net.  
  
::runs around waving Japanese paper fans frantically:: SLASH WARNING!!! SLASH WARNING!!! Implied Remus/Sirius pairing and slight Harry/Draco, you have been warned. ;  
  
(lengthy) Author's Note at the end!  
  
======  
  
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (5/?)  
  
Birds were chirping very cheerfully and obnoxiously loud early Saturday morning. Harry groaned softly and threw his uninjured arm over his eyes. 'I'm going to ask Dad for a thick canopy curtain for my bed,' he thought grumpily. Harry opened an eye and glared blearily at the slowly lightening window. He mumbled a silencing spell that was most effective in his world of Hogwarts, but to no avail. The birds kept calling and singing like there was no tomorrow. Sighing, Harry turned onto his side and pulled his blankets over his head... only for them to be ripped off his bed a minute later.  
  
"Rise and shine! Come on, Harry, wakie wakie!" James sang, shaking his son's shoulder.  
  
Harry weakly swat at his father's hand. "Go 'way," he grumbled, curling into a fetal position. His pillow was then pulled out from under his head. "Dad! What is it?" Harry squinted at the clock on his desk. "It's the arse- crack of dawn, I hope you know," he mumbled.  
  
"Aww, ickle Harrykins is grumpy! No matter... time to get up!" With that said, James proceeded to tickle Harry awake.  
  
"I give! I give! Stop, I'm awake!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up. "Now, what was so important?"  
  
"We're going to play soccer, because you have practice this afternoon," James stated.  
  
"But, my arm's in a cast."  
  
"Harry, you use your feet. It would be considered a foul if you used your hands."  
  
"I know that! But, I don't really remember how to play..."  
  
"You will, it's like riding a bicycle, you never forget."  
  
"I don't remember how to ride a bicycle..."  
  
"Just get up, Harry."  
  
Reluctantly, Harry climbed out of his warm bed, put on his glasses and pulled on a pair of black jogging pants and a green Puma brand soccer jersey. He then went to the bathroom to perform his morning toiletries, and walked downstairs where Lily was cooking breakfast. The scent of eggs and sausage filled the lower level of the house. Harry sat down heavily in one of the chairs. Lily looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello, dear," she greeted, setting down plates of food on the table.  
  
Harry grumbled.  
  
"Ray of sunshine, isn't he?" James said as he kissed his wife on the cheek and sat down. A few minutes later, a blearily-eyed, pyjama-clad Luke walked sleepily into the kitchen and to the table. He almost missed the chair until Harry pushed it in quickly behind his younger brother.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Luke said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
The family ate and shortly after, Harry and his father were on their way to the park's soccer fields. James was telling Harry of his tales of soccer in his younger days as they parked. The two then grabbed from the boot a couple soccer balls, orange cones, and a sports bag containing two large bottles of water, snacks, towels, and a bottle of pain medicine ("Trust me, you'll want it later," James said). They walked onto the field and deposited the bag on the side.  
  
"Okay, now hand me a ball and come with me," James said, taking the cones with him. James then set the cones up marking an obstacle course of sorts.  
  
"The most important facet to soccer is ball control. If you can't control where the ball is headed toward, you've pretty much lost the game. It wouldn't do much good if you want to clear the ball and end up passing to the opposing team."  
  
James flicked the ball up with his toe and juggled from his knee to his head then his chest and over again as he talked to Harry, then suddenly flicked it to his son. Harry unconsciously trapped the ball with his thigh, stepping back to let it drop in front of his feet.  
  
"Good job! You just trapped the ball!" James exclaimed. "That move can be done with your head, chest, leg, or foot. You did it perfectly, since the goal is to let it drop to your feet so you can pass or whatever needs to be done at the moment. See, toss the ball to me, I'll show you."  
  
Harry obediently picked up the ball and tossed it to his father. James squared his shoulders and trapped the ball with his chest, stepping back for it to land at his feet. James then demonstrated the proper way to run while dribbling the ball and how to stop and change directions while keeping the ball in control, all of which Harry picked up like a second nature. Pretty soon afterward, James was showing Harry how to pull off the scissors trick (a/n: you're gonna have to find the description online, basically it's a fake-left-and-go-right with fancy footwork).  
  
"Okay... now, it's time for my favourite, the rainbow! This works really well if you want to pass back but you're completely covered. First..." James placed the ball by his feet. "You flick it like this... then you hit it with your laces just like that..." The soccer ball flew over James head and landed ten feet away from James back.  
  
Harry walked over to the ball. He placed it right at his feet and slipped a little of his toes under the ball. He then flicked his foot upwards, hit it with his laces, and craned his neck watching the ball fly over his head.  
  
"Excellent!" James exclaimed. "All right, this calls for a water break." The two then walked over to the sidelines.  
  
Harry plopped down on the ground, opening his bottle of water, forcing himself to drink slowly rather than chugging it all down. James sat down in front of his son.  
  
"That wasn't too hard, was it?"  
  
Harry laughed. "It was pretty easy! It's much simpler than Quidditch, really, since it only involves one ball."  
  
James paused in drinking. "I'm sorry, it's simpler than what?"  
  
"Oh... Quidditch. It was one of the sports in my dream. You see, there are seven players, which are a keeper, three chasers, two beaters, and a seeker, which is what I was. The chasers pass a ball between each other, the Quaffle. It's kind of like basketball, because they try to shoot the ball into one of these three hoops. Then the beaters, they're in charge of protecting their teammates from these two Bludgers, which are enchanted to fly around and hit people. I got my arm broken by one in second year. Keepers, you know what they do, and seekers try to find a small golden ball, the Snitch, about the size of a walnut. When the seeker catches it, their team gains one hundred fifty points, and it ends the game. That still doesn't guarantee that the team that catches it will win, because in the Quidditch cup my fourth year, Ireland won even though Bulgaria caught the Snitch. Oh, and it's played on brooms," Harry added as an afterthought.  
  
James just stared at his son. "You got hit quite hard, didn't you?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." Harry sipped at his water thoughtfully. "When did Dr. Lambton say I was getting this cast off?"  
  
"Before you go to school don't worry. Oh, and next week we're going to get your schedule for your classes, I think your friends are coming with us."  
  
Harry and his father stayed at the park, eating their lunch at a nearby restaurant, and going back for Harry's practice at 1 o'clock. Harry stared when he saw Oliver Wood step onto the field, followed by Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and the Weasley twins, along with other boys Harry did not know. Oliver walked over to Harry.  
  
"Hello, Potter! I see you're feeling better; I wanted to thank you for winning that game last week. Are you going to be practicing with us today?"  
  
"Yeah, my Dad dragged me here, actually," Harry responded. He then looked to his father and smiled. "You can go now, Dad!"  
  
James smiled at his son and their captain and left, walking to the store to pick up some things.  
  
The soccer team warmed up with a quick lap around the field. They then stretched and did running exercises before the team split up in to pairs to practice one-on-one. Harry was paired with Dean Thomas.  
  
"Hey, Harry! How are you feeling?" Dean asked as they walked to an open spot on the field. They set up orange cones as temporary goal posts on both of their ends. Dean passed the ball to Harry, allowing him to start.  
  
"I could be better, I'm still getting used to not having my memory," Harry said, shooting the ball to Dean's right.  
  
Dean missed the ball, 0-1. "You lost your memory? I didn't hear that part of it."  
  
"Yeah, I can only remember some people, and that's about it."  
  
Dean tried a scissors move on Harry, but Harry blocked it with his shin and chipped the ball, making it land neatly beyond Dean's cones. Dean looked behind him, then back at Harry.  
  
"Damn you!" Dean scoffed.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
Later, the team practiced "Keep Away" with two teams of five. Dean, Harry, Fred, and two boys Cody and Adam were on one team, Seamus, George, and three other boys Marco, John, and Jake on the opposition. The team that had possession of the ball had to keep the ball away from the other team for ten minutes straight in order to win. As Cody was passing to Fred, George intercepted the ball and passed quickly to Seamus. Seamus' team nearly made it the whole ten minutes passing between themselves until Jake accidentally passed the ball to Fred, thinking he was George. Harry's team won. After a twenty minute scrimmage, the boys were dismissed.  
  
Harry walked over to where his father was waiting, calmly reading a book. He sat beside his father and James looked up. "Oh, you're done?"  
  
"Yep! Are you ready to go? Because I already finished that whole bottle of water and those oranges, and I desperately need a shower."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Oh, and you'd better shower quickly because we're going to have some guests over."  
  
"Really? Who?" Harry asked, picking up the sports bag and walking towards their car.  
  
"Sirius and Remus," James replied, unlocking the car.  
  
Harry stared. "Really?"  
  
James looked at his son. "Do you remember them?"  
  
"Sirius was my godfather and Remus was a teacher at my school, and they were your best mates. Except, Sirius was an escaped convict for a crime he didn't commit and Remus was a werewolf."  
  
Silence followed.  
  
Harry coughed politely. "I meant to say, yes, I remember them."  
  
James climbed into the car, mumbling about a CT scan.  
  
Harry playfully punched his father's arm. "I don't need a CT scan!"  
  
James laughed. "I was kidding. Anyway, they are my best mates, Sirius is your godfather, and Remus is his best mate and boyfriend."  
  
Harry gawked. "Sirius and Remus?"  
  
"Does it bother you?"  
  
"I just didn't expect that..."  
  
"Remus also teaches at your school."  
  
Harry looked up. "What does he teach?"  
  
"Theology," replied James. He started the car and drove home.  
  
"Do we go to church?" Harry asked while looking out the window at the unfamiliar scenery he was growing accustomed to.  
  
"Yes, we're Catholic. We'll go to Mass tomorrow, so sleep early. We couldn't go last week because that was when you were discharged from the hospital."  
  
The rest of the ride home was in comfortable silence. As soon as they arrived, Harry took a long shower to soothe his aching muscles. When he came back downstairs in faded jeans and a blue soccer jersey, Harry could hear voices coming from the living room. He was greeted by the sight of Sirius and Remus, sitting on the couch and holding hands. Harry stood in the background for a while, absorbing the image of the two men. After a minute, Harry smiled to himself. 'They look happy,' he thought. Remus was the one who looked up and noticed Harry for the first time.  
  
"Hello there, Harry! How has your summer been?" Remus asked, standing up and hugging the boy.  
  
"It's been fine," he replied, returning the hug with one arm. Harry beamed at Sirius who grinned back at him.  
  
"How's my godson? We heard about your amnesia, but you seem to remember us."  
  
Harry gave a one-armed hug to his godfather. "Yeah, I remember people, but not anything else. But, it's only been a week, so I'm not getting my hopes up for any time soon."  
  
"Wise boy you have here, Jamesie," Sirius said, ruffling Harry's already messy locks.  
  
Harry protested Sirius' playing with his hair, and Remus was the first to notice Harry's new scar.  
  
"Wow, did you get that along with the broken arm?" Remus asked, brushing Harry's bangs from his forehead and exposing the scar. The new skin was still pink, and the stitches were almost completely gone, as the doctors used thread that dissolved as the wound healed.  
  
"And yet he wins the game," James said proudly.  
  
Harry blushed, unused to all the attention he was getting.  
  
The front door opened and in came Lily and Luke. Seeing their guests, Luke ran over and gave Remus, his godparent, and Sirius a hug.  
  
"Hey there, big guy!" Remus exclaimed, picking up Luke and twirling him in the air. Luke let out a peal of laughter, and continued laughing as Remus tickled the boy senseless. Sirius greeted Lily and helped Remus tickle Luke, who then ran behind Harry for protection. Harry picked Luke up and carried him on his back. Harry smirked as Luke blew both men a raspberry.  
  
The rest of the evening continued with much laughter and everyone ate their fill. Luke went to bed after Sirius and Remus left. Harry helped his mother clean up, then was shooed to bed because of church the next morning. Harry prepared for bed, and dreamt of soccer.  
  
======  
  
Early the next morning, Harry was awoken by Lily. Harry ate breakfast before changing, since he had no clue whether or not to dress up. His father was in a nice shirt and trousers, so Harry followed his example. Harry had to help Luke button his shirt and tie his shoes, and soon the family was on their way to church.  
  
The church was actually a cathedral which had been built four hundred years before. Harry was awestruck by the magnificent stained-glass windows depicting the Passion, the events that led to Jesus' death and resurrection. The choir was in the very back of the cathedral, singing all the songs and responses in eight-part harmony. Harry savored the first reading, responsorial hymn, and second reading, and Gospel, and listened entranced to the homily. By the time it came for Communion, however, Harry became nervous. He could not remember taking Communion before. He tried thinking back to when the Dursleys took him to church those few times when he was younger, but he had barely paid attention, and the church was not Catholic. Harry glanced at his parents, panic written on his face. James had his eyes closed in prayer, but Lily looked at her son and smiled comfortingly.  
  
"When you go to up to the priest or Eucharistic Minister, you hold your hands out like this," she showed him by holding her hands lightly cupped in front of her. "Then you put it in your mouth. Don't chew it like you're chewing gum, because that would be disrespect, and pretty gross."  
  
Harry chuckled nervously.  
  
"Just follow my example, since I'm in front of you," Lily said as their row stood up to receive the Eucharist.  
  
Harry did as he was told when he reached the deacon who was giving out the Communion on their side of the church. Harry tasted the little wafer he had in his mouth; it was dry, and tasted papery, but all right just the same. As he came back to their pew, Harry followed in everyone's example and kneeled down as soon as his father, who was the last one into their pew, put down the kneeler. After the remaining Communion was put up in the Tabernacle, a golden box type, almost like a safe as it was locked with a key, everyone stood. The deacon read the announcements regarding the parish, and after the closing song, everyone left.  
  
"So Harry, what did you think about Mass?" James asked as they were driving back home.  
  
"It was... different than I expected. I thought it might be like those preachers who claim they can heal people through Jesus, like those people on the tely," he replied. "Church was... peaceful."  
  
Luke was giving Harry a weird look. Harry looked over at his brother. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You've always gone to Mass with us, how come you couldn't remember how Mass was like?"  
  
Lily laughed. "Because when your brother got hurt, he lost some of his memory. He couldn't remember how church was like."  
  
Luke frowned. "But he remembered who we were, how can he remember who we were and not how Mass is like?"  
  
Harry smiled at Luke. "I know how its like now, Luke. Don't worry."  
  
Luke looked at him and shrugged. "Okay."  
  
James and Lily just gave each other an amused smile.  
  
======  
  
A week passed quickly spent practicing soccer and spending time with Hermione, Ron, and Draco. Ron and Hermione were the same as they had been at Hogwarts, but Draco was completely different from the obnoxious boy he had known growing up at Hogwarts. Harry learned that Draco loved classical music, and loved dance. Draco had been taking all kinds of dance lessons since he was younger, and was especially talented in jazz. Draco was also pretty decent at soccer, and even attended one of Harry's practices. Draco had been on Harry's team when they had scrimmaged with all thirteen members of the London Under 18 soccer league, and scored one of the four winning goals. The soccer team had made it to the finals and was to play against the Under 18 league of Canterbury.  
  
Harry also discovered a hidden talent of his own, which was art. While looking through his desk, Harry found several sketchbooks filled with drawings. A whole drawer was dedicated to coloured pencils, oil pastels, charcoal pencils, and markers. He also found a schedule from tenth year, his first year at St. John Vianney. He had taken English, Theology (Scripture), Algebra I, Art, Biology, Latin I, and History. Harry figured that his classes for this year would be similar.  
  
Harry was sitting in his room drawing, finding the skill came easily to him. He leaned comfortably against his headboard, making bold and precise strokes on the paper. An elegant stag stood confidently in the center of the page surrounded by forest. A soft knock on his door did not disturb his work.  
  
"Come in," he said distractedly.  
  
Draco peeked inside the room. Harry looked up and smiled at his visitor. Draco was wearing his hair tied back with a silver stud in his left ear. He wore a cheery yellow shirt with a smiley face that asked for people to "Have a Nice Day," along with tattered jeans.  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
Draco walked in the room and sat beside Harry. "I'm fine... that's a good sketch."  
  
"Thanks... I didn't know I could draw, but apparently I can." Harry lightly traced the piece of charcoal on the paper. He had smudges of charcoal on his face from where he scratched his cheek.  
  
Draco saw the smudge and chuckled.  
  
"Harry, mate, you've gotten some charcoal on your cheek, right here," he said, and gently rubbed at the mark with his thumb.  
  
Harry's hand hesitated when Draco touched his cheek. Draco kept gently stroking Harry's cheek and shyly looked into his eyes. Harry stared back at him with wide eyes. The blonde gave an apologetic smile and lowered his hand.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"So, are you ready to go get our schedules?" Draco said abruptly changing the subject and looking away.  
  
"I... I suppose."  
  
"Let's go then," he said, standing up.  
  
Harry put his drawing on the desk and followed Draco out of the room. Downstairs, his parents were getting ready to leave. James and Lily looked up at hearing footsteps and smiled. Once Draco climbed down the stairs, Luke launched himself onto Draco's back.  
  
"GAH! Oh, it's you, Luke."  
  
Luke laughed. Harry smirked and ruffled Luke's hair, and walked past the two to his parents.  
  
"Are we leaving now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
All five of then piled into the car and Luke chattered away to Draco and Harry the entire way to one of the offices that John Vianney had in London. Both of the boys walked up to the clerk who looked up their names and printed out their schedules. Harry stared at his. Chemistry, Latin II, Chorus, Geometry, Theology, History, and Shakespeare. Harry blanched. Chorus?!  
  
"Um, excuse me... I was put down for chorus instead of art, could you change this please?" Harry asked the clerk.  
  
She nodded and typed in what Harry requested. She then frowned. "I'm sorry, but art is completely taken up. The only other class you could take is chorus, or else you would lose the other classes you requested for."  
  
Draco had to stifle back laughter.  
  
Harry looked pleadingly at the clerk. "But, there has to be a way for you to change this! I can't sing!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but unless you can give up one of your other classes, you can't take art."  
  
Harry sighed dejectedly. "Thanks anyway," he mumbled. Draco and he walked back to Harry's parents and Harry showed them his schedule.  
  
"Why were you put in chorus instead of art? Did you want to take it?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, but art was all taken up the periods I could have had it, so they had to stick me in chorus. I can read notes anyway, so I'll just give it a try," Harry replied.  
  
"All right, now you need to get your books," said James. Luke rode on his father's back as the five of them went to the bookshop in the building. All of the books Harry recieved for his classes were hardback except for the Theology textbook and the seven paperback books required for Shakespeare. Harry felt like he was back in second year with the whole collection of Lockhart's books. After the books were paid for, Draco and his family left.  
  
"Why me?" Harry whined.  
  
Draco just chuckled. "Dunno mate, but this should prove interesting."  
  
Harry had a feeling that 'interesting' would prove to be an understatement.  
  
======  
  
Author's Note: ::Whoops with joy:: 25 reviews total!!! ::gives cookie to every person who has reviewed and/or read story:: Gratem multus to LLY, ShiTiger ((yes, it will be slash in the future, so don't worry!)), Bandit- Lone-Wolf ((sorry for making you freak out!)), Catarotta-Briefs, nightwing, ncgal, Leena-and-Earlie, my faithful beta reader WhiteTiger19291, Sardidus- Sky, and all you other peeps out there! The anonymous review a few chapters back was by Erin, I didn't see her name on the review because I kinda glanced at it too fast, sorry! If you guys think this fic is kinda weird and out-there, it's about to get worse. ::maniacal laughter:: Welcome to the world of Catholic schooling! Also, if you're a very devout Catholic/Christian and/or are very touchy about religion, you may not want to continue further, and I want to thank you for reading what you have read so far. And if you're offended/uncomfortable with the thought of two boys having romantic relations with each other, you may want to drop this fic and search for a nice, het ficcy. I haven't read any, so I can't give you any suggestions to ones that are very well written (unless you like Pokemon Ash/Misty fics), and I know there are many, much more talented writers out there in the 'net. Also, Trisha corrected me on the fact that CCR was mid 70's, early 80's. So much for asking my dad (Trisha's advice: never trust people who like Air Supply). ::twitch:: With that said, until next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author: CelestialDrgn, aka Celeste  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: AU, Drama/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, so don't sue! All you'll get is pocket lint. All my money goes towards my anime and Harry Potter possessions. Harry Potter is owned, however, by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Raincoast Books publishing companies. Aside from Luke, none of the characters are mine, only the idea of my story. St. John Vianney school is also one of my creations. This is a work in progress, and is my first HP fanfic (that I will attempt to finish.) Send all comments/suggestions/flames to padfootmoonbellsouth.net.  
  
Author's note at the end!  
  
======  
  
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (6/?)  
  
The London Under 18 soccer league was undefeated and the new regional champions. The team celebrated by eating out at a local restaurant along with family and friends. Draco, Ron, and Hermione attended the game along with James, Lily, Luke, Remus, and Sirius, and had been there when Harry scored the winning goal, 2-1 against Canterbury. Harry's group was seated at a separate table from everyone else and were talking excitedly about the game, and the upcoming school year.  
  
"John Vianney has a house system too?" Harry asked between mouthfuls.  
  
Hermione nodded. "There are four houses which are named after saints: Aloysius which is red, Gertrude, green, Hedwig, white, and Ignatius, which is purple. We're all in Aloysius except Draco, he's in Gertrude."  
  
Harry swallowed his food before answering. "Hedwig? That was the name of my owl!"  
  
Everyone stared. Ron spoke up. "Er... Harry? You don't have an owl."  
  
"I know that, you twit, but I had one in my dream, a snowy owl."  
  
"Wouldn't that be illegal?" Draco pondered.  
  
"Not in a dream," replied Hermione.  
  
They continued eating, then Harry asked, "How are the teachers like?"  
  
"Well, there's Father Snape for one," Ron counted off on a finger.  
  
Harry coughed, nearly choking. "Snape? A priest?!" He then burst out laughing, drawing the attention of all the surrounding tables.  
  
"What's so funny about that?" Draco asked defensively.  
  
Harry caught his breath, wiped his eyes, and composed himself. "I would have never pictured that grease ball to be a Catholic priest. He was a sadist toward all the students except those in his own house, Slytherin. He taught Potions, but he wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for years. He would also take off points at the drop of a hat."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Father Snape's not like that here. He's actually really pleasant, and he teaches Chemistry, that's probably where you got that he taught Potions. He also substitutes for Theology class, that's probably the Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"What about McGonagall? She taught Transfiguration."  
  
"Who?" they asked in unison.  
  
"You know, she has small round glasses, about Hermione's height, brown hair with some gray, very stern..."  
  
"Do you mean Sister Catherine?" Draco asked. "She's the Chorus and Art teacher."  
  
"She's a nun? Now I've heard everything..." Harry mumbled. "Why isn't she Sister Minerva or something like that? Minerva was her first name."  
  
"First off, she's a sister, not a nun. Nuns are cloistered. And, sisters and nuns change their names after they earn their veil. They choose three saints they want to be named after, and those names are given to Mother Superior. Mother Superior prays, then she gives them one of the three names," stated Hermione. (A/N: this is how it works with the Dominican order, I'm not too sure if it's the same for Carmelites.)  
  
"So, is everyone Catholic or what?" Harry inquired.  
  
Ron grinned. "Nope, I'm Jewish. 'Mione's Catholic and Draco was agnostic the last time I checked."  
  
"I'm Wiccan now," replied the blonde while playing with his silverware.  
  
Harry frowned. "Wait, isn't that witchcraft?"  
  
"This coming from someone dreaming of attending a school of witchcraft?" Draco smirked. "Yeah, but it's not Satanic. Wiccans don't believe in a devil because he's a character from Christianity. We believe in the Lord and Lady." Draco then pulled out a chain that was tucked into his shirt. A silver star within a circle dangled from the end of the necklace. "This is a pentacle. It's the sign of Wiccan belief, kind of like a cross is for Christians and the Star of David for Jews."  
  
"Awesome," Harry breathed. He fingered the pentacle. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Do you remember anything having to do with Catholicism?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Harry laughed. "No, my mum had to tell me really quick how to receive Communion during Mass. It's just really weird how I've lost all memory of my past. Hogwarts just seemed very real to me, more real than the present."  
  
Their group finished eating and went home.  
  
======  
  
Soon, September was at their doorstep and Harry was preparing for school. He had his uniform which consisted of a white oxford shirt, khaki trousers, a tie (either school or house tie) and either a black vest, cardigan, or blazer that had the house crest over his heart, folded neatly in his trunk. The crest of Harry's house, Aloysius, had a red background and a cross with a silver crescent moon resting where the crossbeam met the upright beam of the cross. Harry also had a sweatshirt with the school crest on it, which was a shield split into four parts by a brown cross; in the upper left corner of the crest was a miniature copy of Aloysius' crest. The upper right corner had a green background with a traveling staff and a white rose wrapped around the base; this was Gertrude's crest. Ignatius was in the lower left corner; this had a purple background and had an open book with a dove flying upward, and Hedwig was in the lower right. This crest had a white background with a cross and a crown resting atop the crossbeam. Harry learned that all the people who were sorted into the four different houses at Hogwarts were all in the same houses at St. John Vianney, the only difference being the name of the houses.  
  
Harry finished packing his trunk including his art supplies and sketch pads, along with extra clothes and his school books. He wished he could have placed a featherweight charm on his trunk as he lugged it downstairs and into the car. Harry leaned against the door, panting, as his family scurried around inside the house. After tying Luke's shoes, finding his Dad's keys and his mother's purse, they were on their way to King's Cross. Harry's ticket was for platform 10, but he patted the wall separating platforms nine and ten where the barrier would normally be that concealed the scarlet train that was the Hogwarts' Express. The wall was solid.  
  
Draco and Ron were about to board the train when they spotted Harry by the wall.  
  
"Oi, Harry! What're yeh up to, mate?" Ron asked, looking at him peculiarly.  
  
"Oh, you got your cast removed!" Draco noted, nodding toward Harry's pale arm.  
  
"Yeah, it feels lighter, not to mention the skin's about five shades lighter than the rest of my body," Harry stated.  
  
"Really now?" Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Mind if I take a look?"  
  
Ron burst out laughing as Harry flushed beet red. Draco had made it clear three weeks prior he had no interest whatsoever in the opposite sex. Hermione and Ron were an item, but they entirely encouraged Draco's attempts at hitting on Harry. Harry would play along good-naturedly, but when Draco would try to stroke Harry's hand or cheek, Harry would immediately pull away and pretend nothing happened. It was not that Harry was straight, he knew he was bisexual, but he was not ready for a relationship.  
  
Hermione appeared at their side a minute later, and told them they had ten minutes until the train left, so they loaded their luggage into their compartment and bid goodbye to their families. Luke begged for Harry to take him with him to school, but Harry promised instead to write every week, and Luke promised to remind his parents to include sweets in his care packages. Harry then kissed Lily on the cheek and hugged James, who gave Harry a voucher for a cab and his dorm key, then boarded the train. Harry opened the compartment door to the sounds of Draco singing "So Long, Farewell," from the Sound of Music. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron joined Draco in singing. Harry sat beside Draco, laughing.  
  
Draco perked up and enveloped Harry in a tight hug and sang "I'm so happy, oh, so happy!" Harry pushed Draco off and Draco pouted. "And here I thought you loved me, dearest," he huffed.  
  
"And, pray tell, where did you get that idea?" Harry asked.  
  
The train ride to Northumberland continued in much banter and games. An hour before they reached their destination, everyone changed into their uniforms, Harry wearing the cardigan, Ron, the vest, and Draco wearing the vest under a blazer.  
  
"Dressing smartly, are we?" Ron asked Draco.  
  
"But, of course!" he replied in a perfect French accent, adjusting his navy and deep green tie.  
  
Hermione returned dressed in a white oxford shirt, a navy and red tie, a black cardigan, and a light gray skirt. She had on white knee-high trouser socks and black shoes.  
  
"And here we have the poster-child of Catholic schooling, Hermione Granger! Show your stuff, Ms. Granger!" Draco said, earning a thwap on the head. "Hey now," he protested, feeling his hair to make sure she didn't mess up his immaculate hair style.  
  
The train arrived just as the sun was setting, and everyone loaded their luggage onto their trolleys and wheeled them out of the way.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Now we hail a cab to take us to the school. You and Draco share a cab, and Hermione and I will get another," Ron said.  
  
"Okay," he replied.  
  
Draco and he successfully hailed a cab and made the twenty minute drive to the school. They handed the driver the vouchers that paid for their fee and made their way to the school. St. John Vianney looked almost exactly like Hogwarts, but in place of the Quidditch pitch was a soccer field. A regular weeping willow stood at the same place as the whomping willow was planted. As they came closer, Harry saw an extension of the building that was not part of the original Hogwarts.  
  
"Er, Draco? What's this?" he asked as they entered the building. An air conditioned breeze hit their faces, cooling their bodies from the humidity of the September atmosphere.  
  
"These are the dormitories. One floor is dedicated to each house. The left side is the boys' dormitory while the girls' is to the right. My house is on this floor, yours is on the fourth floor. Just find your room number, and you'll find your room. Good luck dragging that," he said, nodding toward Harry's trunk, then promptly wheeled his trolley down the hall.  
  
Harry managed to carry his trunk up three flights of stairs and found the room assigned to him on his schedule. He pulled out the key to his room and opened the door. The room was lay out simply, two beds were in the room along with two desks. There was one walk-in closet and chest of drawers. A single bedside table separated the beds, and there was a single washroom. No one else was in the room, so Harry chose the bed that was closest to the loo. Shortly after Harry hung his uniforms, the door opened and Neville Longbottom walked in, dragging his trunk behind him.  
  
"Hello, Neville," Harry greeted.  
  
"Hey, mate, looks like we're sharing a room again," the boy said, putting his trunk at the foot of his bed.  
  
"I'm guessing it's alphabetical order, then?"  
  
"Probably. Hurry now, we're going to miss dinner."  
  
Harry followed Neville down the winding hallways to the familiar Great Hall, now called the Dining Hall.  
  
The seating arrangements in the hall were set by houses with Gertrude to the far left, Ignatius, Aloysius, and to the far right was Hedwig. Harry sat by Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in the usual places they sat at Hogwarts. Looking around, Harry figured that students in Hedwig were Ravenclaw students and Ignatius were Hufflepuffs. Food was sitting in front of everyone, but no one was touching it. Harry glanced at the Head Table and had to do a double-take. Indeed, sitting in the same order as they did in Hogwarts, were Harry's teachers. Snape was dressed in the typical black outfit a priest wore complete with a small, white 'collar' that signified the position of a Diocesan Catholic priest. His hair was cut short above his collar, but was long enough to be tied back. Professor McGonagall, or Sister Catherine, was sitting beside Snape. Sister Catherine was also wearing her habit which was all black, with a black and white veil ((A/N: if you must, refer to the Sister Act movies, the Mother Superior character that Maggie Smith plays is the image I'm going for.)) Harry found it a weird sight to see the other entire faculty dressed in Muggle clothes rather than wizarding robes. One seat was empty at the Head Table, and that was the headmaster's seat. A minute later, Albus Dumbledore walked into the Dining Hall with a flourish. He wore a coat and tie, his normally long hair and beard trimmed short and hair pulled back into a small tail. All of the students stood respectfully as their headmaster stood before his seat. He gave them all a kind smile, his blue eyes twinkling excitedly.  
  
"I would like to welcome you all back to school here at St. John Vianney. As you should have by now noticed, there are new students who have all ready been sorted randomly into your houses. I ask for you to welcome them kindly and help your fellow classmates if by chance they get lost. Now, before we say the blessing for our food, I would like to remind you of a few mandatory school rules: curfew is at eleven. All students are to be in their dormitories by that time, no later. Anyone caught roaming the halls after that time will get weekend detention unless there is an emergency.  
  
"Also, as you should know, cheating and bullying of any form will not be tolerated in this school. While this school is predominantly Christian, we have a few students who are not Christian. Everyone is to treat everyone civilly and with utmost respect, because only in this way is it returned. There is also a Mass every morning, but an all school Mass is every Wednesday before lunch.  
  
"All other rules will be acknowledged in your classes and are included in the handbook, but for right now let us pray." All the students bowed their heads, and Harry followed this example timidly. Dumbledore prayed for unity within the school and within each house, and everyone said the blessing for the food. After the prayer, everyone sat down and served themselves their food.  
  
"So, how's your memory?" Seamus asked Harry while reaching across the table for the ham.  
  
"It's not any better, this is all new still to me," he replied.  
  
Dean mumbled something while chewing his food.  
  
"What was that?" Seamus asked.  
  
Dean swallowed. "I said, 'maybe you have permanent brain damage.'"  
  
Harry blanched. "I hope not, but nothing is ringing a bell here. I couldn't even remember that prayer we did for the food."  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry with a concerned look. "Dean may be right, though. It's been nearly a month since your injury; you should at least be getting some of your memories back."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess I should be thankful that the keeper didn't damage anything aside from my memory. I mean, I could always re-learn everything that I've forgotten, if I lost anything else like my sight, there would be no way for that to return."  
  
They all nodded sagely and continued with their dinner. Afterward, Neville and Harry went back to their room. Harry changed into pyjamas as Neville finished unpacking.  
  
"Neville, what do we do first in the morning?"  
  
"Well," he said, pausing in folding his extra clothes. "Breakfast is from seven to eight-thirty, and classes start at eight-fifty-five sharp. We have lunch at twelve-thirty, a twenty minute break at three, and school ends at five. After that, you do whatever you want until your activities. Oh, and the Activities Fair is tomorrow after school, that's where you sign up for whatever activity you want."  
  
Harry walked to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. "What will you sign up for?"  
  
Neville closed his trunk, placing his school books on top of his desk. "I normally sign up for Science Club for the Biology part of it, but that's about it."  
  
Harry finished brushing his teeth and settled into his bed. "Well, g'night Nev."  
  
"Good night."  
  
======  
  
Harry awoke to the sounds of his roommate getting ready for school. Harry pulled his glasses on and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, which read seven-thirty. He sighed and sat up, blinking sleepily for a few seconds. Sighing again, Harry greeted Neville good morning and entered the bathroom. He took a quick shower which woke him up fully, brushed his teeth, then changed into his uniform. Harry straightened up his tie and glanced at his appearance in the mirror one last time before he left for the Dining Hall.  
  
Hermione was all ready sitting at their table as Harry sat down beside her.  
  
"Good morning, 'Mione."  
  
"'Morning, Harry. What's your first class?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, trying to remember the schedule he left on his desk. "Um... I'm pretty sure it's Chemistry. And yours?"  
  
"Algebra II," she answered, finishing her breakfast.  
  
"Has Ron been here already?"  
  
She snorted. "Ron, willingly awake before double-digits? I think Dean was right, you did suffer brain damage."  
  
Harry laughed. "I didn't know if he was still like that."  
  
Ron stumbled sleepily into the Dining Hall fifteen minutes later as Harry and Hermione were getting up to leave.  
  
"'Morning," he yawned.  
  
"About time you got up," Hermione chided. "Hurry up and eat, class starts in thirty minutes."  
  
Ron nodded tiredly and sat down at the table. The remaining two walked back to the dormitories to retrieve their books and bags. They parted in the main hall, Hermione walking up to her Algebra II class and Harry walked down to the basement level of the school. The halls all looked the same, the statues and paintings of famous wizards and witches were replaced by Catholic icons and statues of saints. Harry paused by a statue of a serene looking young woman carrying a book and what looked to be a quill. He squinted at the name at the bottom of the statue. The plaque read "Saint Catherine of Siena."  
  
Maybe this is the saint McGonagall was named after, Harry thought. He kept walking and entered the classroom that he had always dreaded entering his past four years at Hogwarts.  
  
The classroom was clean and brightly lit. Lab tables stood at the opposite end of the classroom and regular desks were set up in the front of the classroom. At the side were two evaporation stations, and a blackboard was at the very front of the room, with another blackboard beside the lab tables. Harry sat down at one of the desks in the back row and took out his Chemistry book, a few sheets of paper, and a pen. A few minutes passed with Harry flipping idly through the book when another student walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Draco greeted, sitting beside the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Hello, Draco, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, actually. I love being back here, this school is a second home to me."  
  
"And for me, as well." Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. "When do people start coming in here? I've been here for nearly ten minutes already."  
  
"Oh, you know, the first bell rings at eight-fifty, then the second bell rings five minutes later to start class."  
  
The two boys heard footsteps approaching the classroom and looked up in time to see Snape enter the room. Snape smiled when he saw the two boys sitting in his classroom.  
  
"Good morning, gentlemen," he said to them as he set his bag on his desk and began unpacking papers and books. Snape's hair was tied back away from his face, which was one of the rules of the chemistry lab for people with longish hair.  
  
Harry gawked at Father Snape, the complete antithesis of Professor Snape. Draco nudged Harry's arm.  
  
"You okay?" the blonde flower child asked.  
  
"Um... yeah, I'm good. This is just so different... I'm used to a Snape that was almost menacing, not a decent, cheerful person," Harry replied.  
  
Draco laughed softly, his gray eyes shining with mirth. Harry had to force himself to look away from his classmate's pleasant face as the first bell rang for class.  
  
The effect was almost instantaneous; twenty-some-odd teenagers poured into the room, chattering away. Harry recognized most of them immediately.  
  
Everyone took their time walking to their seats and after the second bell rang five minutes later, Snape looked up.  
  
"All right, everyone take a seat, preferably in a chair, Mr. Finnegan," Snape said.  
  
Everyone sat down and looked attentively to their teacher.  
  
"As you should all know, I'm Father Snape-"  
  
"Sevvie!" someone called out. The class laughed.  
  
"Yes, but you shall address me as either Father Snape or just Father. I don't even want to know what you call me in the corridors, and I'd prefer you keep it that way.  
  
"All right, everyone take out some paper and a pen, you all have notes to take."  
  
The class grumbled but obeyed his directions. Snape wrote the percentages of homework grades, tests, quizzes, participation, and similar things on the board along with passing out papers regarding the safety regulations and rules of the lab.  
  
The rest of the school day passed quickly, with the classes shortened so that the students were able to meet all their teachers in one day. Professor Flitwick, now known as Deacon Flitwick, taught Latin class. Harry nearly panicked when he saw all the charts demonstrating the declensions of the different nouns, such as puellae and amicorum until Ron swore to him he would tutor him. Chamber Chorus was almost as bad as Latin class, as he had no clue he was a tenor and was one of the best singers in the mixed group. Professor McGonagall was indeed Sister Catherine, and taught almost the exact same style as she did at Hogwarts. Geometry was pretty easy, and Theology would take getting used to as he had no memory whatsoever of his past. Harry was pleasantly surprised when he walked in and saw Remus sitting at the desk, re-arranging papers. Harry was also delighted that his three friends were in the same Theology class. History with Mr. Binns (Professor Binns) was extremely interesting. Mr. Binns was an elderly man who still had much spirit and vigor in his 70 years, his complete attitude alert and awake and ready for the next surprise. Shakespeare class was almost a drama and literature class rolled into one, as they would be performing parts of Shakespeare's plays in front of the class as well as analyzing the text.  
  
The bell signaling the end of the final class finally rang at five, amidst the cheers of the teenagers. Soon the whole student population was gathered in the Dining Hall for the Activities Fair. Harry automatically signed up for soccer, which was a year-round event including conditioning and training. Most of the people who had signed up played for the London Under 18 league that Harry played in. The one that caught Harry's eye was the Art Club, so he signed up for it. Quickly scanning the list, Harry saw that Dean Thomas was also signed up for the club. He did not get to see Ron and the others until dinner.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" Ron greeted, scooting over to give Harry room on the bench.  
  
"Hullo, Ron. What clubs did you sign up for?"  
  
Ron chewed his fingernails thoughtfully. "Ah... I signed up for tennis, that's in the spring, and I also signed up for Chess Club."  
  
"I signed up for newspaper and volleyball," stated Hermione from the other side of Ron.  
  
"I'm doing Art Club and soccer," Harry said.  
  
Ron sighed exasperatedly. "Again? Harry, mate, you have no variety whatsoever."  
  
Harry laughed. "What, is it a crime to do what you love?"  
  
Dumbledore then stood up, indicating that it was time for prayer, after which everyone was allowed to eat.  
  
During the middle of dinner, Neville shouted for Harry's attention, succeeding in drawing the attention of half the table.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Harry! Isn't that your godfather up there with Mr. Lupin?"  
  
The dark-haired teenager looked up to the Head Table and indeed Sirius was there, casually leaning against the table and chatting languidly with Remus.  
  
"What's Sirius doing here?" he asked, getting up and approaching his godfather.  
  
Remus noticed his advance and nodded in his direction, causing Sirius to turn around. Sirius' face broke out into a wide smile and he enveloped his godson in a giant hug.  
  
"How are you, Harry? How's school?" he asked, patting him on the back.  
  
Harry grinned. "I'm pretty good, and school will take some getting used to. Oh, and I'm in Remus' Theology class," he added.  
  
"So I've heard! Well, I have business up here in Northumberland, so I'll be stopping by the school occasionally, and I'll see you when I do. Keep Remy in check for me, will ya?" he said, tilting his head in his lover's direction and winking.  
  
Remus playfully hit Sirius' arm. "More like I'll be checking up on your 'Mini Me' here, Siri," he retorted.  
  
"Excuse me," Sirius laughed. "I'm proud of my 'clone' here, how else can the Marauders live on?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "Go back to your dinner, Harry. I assure you Sirius will be here tomorrow, you can probably play soccer against him."  
  
Harry smiled. "Okay, I'll see you both later," he said, walking back to his table. He knew one thing at least, even if he could not remember a bit of his past, that he would enjoy this school year.  
  
======  
  
Author's Note: School is in session, both for me and for the HP characters. : Thanks goes to Sardidus-Sky ((Dude, I have a fangirl... cool!)), Trempush ((glad you enjoy this ficcy!)), Bandit-Lone-Wolf ((heh, thanks!!)), Jade Maxwell ((thanks!!)), and Emerald Malfoy ((arigatou!)). For all you slash fans out there, a really good shounen-ai manga/graphic novel by Tokyo Pop is FAKE, by Sanami Matoh. It's about two NYC cops who have it in for each other. The story's full of drama and comedy, Dee reminds me of Sirius, and Ryo reminds me of Remus. Check it out! You can go to www.tokyopop.com for a summary. Anyway, updates will be less frequent, so you're going to have to have patience with me. I promise I'll be working on this fic in my spare time, and may even spend lunch in the computer lab to further develop this story. I learned from my friends in England that the grading system there is different than the one in the US, so Harry's gang would be in year eleven, not year ten. I edited the last chapter so that they were going into eleventh year. Also, the schedule is kinda weird because they only have seven classes rather than the usual 10 - 12 classes an English school takes, because I'm American. : I also was not aware that the arithmetic classes in England were not individual classes like they have here in the US, with Algebra I, Geometry, Algebra II, etc. so this fic is not accurate according to the English schooling system. Thanks Lhara and Elle for this info!! Until next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author: CelestialDrgn, aka Celeste  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: AU, Drama/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, so don't sue! All you'll get is pocket lint. All my money goes towards my anime and Harry Potter possessions. Harry Potter is owned, however, by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Raincoast Books publishing companies. Aside from Luke, none of the characters are mine, only the idea of my story. St. John Vianney school is also one of my creations. The song "Headstrong" does not belong to me, it belongs to Trapd. The Taming of the Shrew... you all know who wrote that. This is a work in progress, and is my first HP fanfic (that I will attempt to finish.) Send all comments/suggestions/flames to padfootmoonbellsouth.net.  
  
HARRY/DRACO SLASH!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Have a good day, and do not litter. ;  
  
Author's note at the end!  
  
======  
  
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (7/?)  
  
Two weeks have passed since Harry started his second year of school at St. John Vianney College. He adjusted quickly to his schedule and enjoyed all of his classes. One of his favourites was Shakespeare. Everyone was in the classroom by two-ten for their final class of the day. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione sat in the very back row of the room, which was filled with abstract Styrofoam heads depicting various Shakespeare characters.  
  
A few minutes later, Ms. Hooch (Madam Hooch) walked into the classroom, and every student stood respectfully as she entered.  
  
"Good afternoon, class."  
  
"Good afternoon, Ms. Hooch," they sang as if they were five years old.  
  
Ms. Hooch just shook her head, and grinning, walked to her seat. The class sat down and talked quietly as she took attendance. She then got out their book of plays.  
  
"All right, everyone take out your books and look over the pages from Taming of the Shrew, act two, scene one, that we went over last meeting, then I will assign you a partner."  
  
The students dutifully did as they were told. Hermione and Ron practiced together the parts of Katharina and Petruchio, and Harry read to himself Petruchio's lines. Draco was the only one who did not have a book opened, leaning back casually in his chair. Harry noticed this.  
  
"Why aren't you practicing?"  
  
"I memorized it last night. Having a photographic memory helps," he replied.  
  
"Lazy arse."  
  
Draco's eyes flashed in challenge. "Let's see who's the lazy arse when they forget their lines, shall we?"  
  
"You're on," Harry accepted.  
  
"Books away, everyone! Okay... the first pair shall be... Pansy and Neville."  
  
The pair approached the front of the class room, Pansy glaring at her partner. Neville stuttered and stumbled over his lines, slumping back to his seat with a bright red hand print left on his cheek. "Katharina" had slapped the poor boy too hard.  
  
Other students continued to present their assigned lines until only a handful were left. Ms. Hooch scanned the class for those whom have not yet gone up, when her eyes took a mischievous gleam.  
  
"Let's spice this up shall we? Draco, play Petruchio... and our Katharina shall be.. ah, yes. Mr. Potter."  
  
The class erupted in laughter.  
  
Harry only managed to get out, "W-wha?!" before Draco dragged him to the front of the classroom. Harry sent Draco a panicked look. "I don't know Katharine's lines!"  
  
"Just go with the flow," he replied. Draco then started strutting around Harry like a proud rooster.  
  
"Good morrow, Kate, for that's your name, I hear."  
  
Harry thought for a while, then responded. "Well you have heard, but something hard of hearing. They call me Katharine that do talk of me."  
  
"You lie, for you are called plain Kate, And bonny Kate and sometimes Kate the curst; But Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom."  
  
Harry snorted here.  
  
Draco continued. "Kate of Kate Hall, my superdainty Kate, For dainties are all Kates, and therefore, Kate, This take of me, Kate, my consolation: Hearing thy mildness praised in every town, Thy virtues spoke of, and thy beauty sounded, Yet not so deeply as to thee belongs, Myself am moved to woo thee for my wife," he said, taking Harry's hand and kissing it.  
  
Again, the class laughs.  
  
Harry snatched his hand away. "Moved? In good time! Let him who moved you hither Remove you hence. I knew you at the first You were a movable."  
  
"Why, what's a movable?"  
  
"A joint stool."  
  
"Thou hast hit it." Draco sat on a nearby stool and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. "Come, sit on me." Snickering came from both the students and Draco.  
  
Harry broke his grasp and walked to the centre of their stage. "Asses are made to bear, and so are you."  
  
Draco smirked. "Women are made to bear, and so are you."  
  
Again, laughter. "He's implying something!" someone shouted out, causing the class to laugh harder.  
  
Harry struggled to keep a straight face and a blush from rising to his cheeks. "No such jade as you, if me you mean."  
  
Draco sighed dramatically. "Alas, good Kate, I will not burden thee, For knowing thee to be but young and light."  
  
Harry laughed airily. "Too light for such a swain as you to catch, And yet as heavy as my weight should be."  
  
"Should be? Should -- buzz!" Draco countered.  
  
"Well ta'en, and like a buzzard."  
  
"O slow winged turtle, shall a buzzard take thee?"  
  
"Ay, for a turtle, as he takes a buzzard."  
  
Draco clicked his tongue. "Come, come, you wasp, i' faith, you are too angry." He again tries to take Harry into his arms.  
  
"If I be waspish, best beware my sting."  
  
"My remedy is then to pluck it out."  
  
"Ay, if the fool could find where it lies."  
  
"Who knows not where a wasp does wear his sting?"  
  
"In his tongue."  
  
"Who's tongue?"  
  
"Yours, if you talk of tails, and so farewell." Harry starts to walk away, but Draco grabs his arm.  
  
"What, with my tongue in your tail?" Harry blushed a deep scarlet. Draco laughs and continues. "Nay, come again. Good Kate, I am a gentleman --"  
  
"That I'll try." Harry slapped Draco's face lightly, leaving only a light pink tint staining his cheek.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry by his shoulders. "I swear I'll cuff you, if you strike again."  
  
Harry broke from his grasp once again. "So may you lose your arms. If you strike me, you are no gentleman, And if no gentleman, why then no arms."  
  
"A herald, Kate? O, put me in thy books!"  
  
"What is your crest, a coxcomb?" Harry asked, chuckling.  
  
Draco grinned wolfishly. "A combless cock, so Kate will be my hen."  
  
Because of the double meaning, Harry struggled to say his next line and keep a serious face. "No cock of mine, you crow too like a craven."  
  
"Nay, come, Kate, come, you must not look so sour," Draco replied, gently stroking Harry's cheek. Harry nearly forgot his next line.  
  
"It is my fashion when I see a crab."  
  
"Why, here's no crab, and therefore look not sour."  
  
"There is, there is."  
  
"Then show it to me."  
  
"Had I a glass, I would."  
  
Draco pretended to look offended. "What, you mean my face?"  
  
"Well aimed of such a young one."  
  
"Now, by Saint George, I am too young for you."  
  
"Yet you are withered."  
  
Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist again. "'Tis with cares."  
  
Harry struggled. "I care not."  
  
"Nay, hear you, Kate. In sooth, you scape not so."  
  
"I chafe you if I tarry. Let me go!"  
  
Suddenly Draco tipped Harry back and kissed him full on the lips. The class roared with laughter, applause, and catcalls as Draco brought Harry back to his normal standing position and practically skipped back to his seat.  
  
Harry briskly walked back to his desk. "What the bloody hell was that for?!" he hissed as the bell for the twenty minute break rang.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Draco chirped back  
  
Harry continued to sit and fume quietly, burning holes with his glare into Draco's skull as Draco chatted with a couple students. He had no right to do that, I don't care about our sexuality. His thoughts would then flash back to when Draco kissed him. His lips were firm, but gentle and soft. Harry first felt surprise, then exhilaration. Anger directed at himself, then Draco, soon built up from his unexpected rush of giddiness from receiving the kiss.  
  
The rest of the class continued after the twenty minute break, and ended at five. Ron and Hermione bid goodbye to Harry, as they had their after school activities to attend to. Harry packed hurriedly, desperate to get away from Draco and to his soccer practice. Draco saw this, and grabbed Harry's arm. Nearby students called, "No PDA!" on their way out of the classroom.  
  
Harry turned and faced Draco. "What now? Do you want to kiss me more? Or is that not good enough for you? What, do you want to throw me down and... and ravish me in front of everyone? Is that what you want?" he inveighed, gesturing his arms wildly around the empty classroom.  
  
Draco just stared. "It was part of the play, all right? I'm sorry you're getting all worked up over a bloody kiss--"  
  
"I'm worked up over a bloody kiss because we are both guys, we attend a Catholic school of all places, and you kiss me in front of our whole class for the sake of a laugh!"  
  
Draco was taken aback by this outburst. "I thought you told me you were bi," he said softly.  
  
Harry sighed, running his hand through his unruly raven locks exasperatedly. "I am," he replied quietly. "It's just... you know how most Catholics and Christians, and heck, just people in general are homophobic. Yes, they may have cheered now, but what if they get the idea we're not straight? I wish I had as much courage as you do to not let people get to you because of your orientation, but I'm not ready to tell everyone yet. You've heard of that Matthew Shepherd boy who was killed because he was gay, right? I just don't want either of us to end up like that, because people are too closed-minded to accept that love is blind and doesn't care about what gender the people are."  
  
The blonde smiled gently. "Well, I can't say I regret it, but I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of everyone."  
  
The brunette's eye's widened at his first statement. "What do you mean you don't regret it?" His only answer was a cryptic smile as Draco slung his satchel on his back and walked gracefully out the door.  
  
======  
  
Later that night after dinner, Harry sat on the roof of the school, watching the moon start to make its journey across the sky. The cloudy band that was the Milky Way was clearly visible, and every few minutes meteorites would streak through the heavens. The grounds were washed in the silvery light reflected from the moon, transforming the lake waters into mercury. A light breeze playfully ruffled Harry's silken locks as he gazed thoughtfully at the lake. Harry reminisced of the memories he created during his two day coma. Often, Harry was found with his broom sitting on top of the school roof, watching the other houses practice Quidditch until dusk. Then he would go in for dinner, and go back onto the roof and just be. When he was away, he would forget about the difficult Transfiguration spells that had to be invoked just right, to change one object into another. He would also forget about his fate of saving the wizarding world from Voldemort, forget about questioning his sexuality, and instead become part of nature itself. Every breeze he felt, he would make a part of him, and he a part of it. He allowed his imagination to travel along with it, and see lands he could only read about in textbooks.  
  
Even though Harry did not have a broom that actually flew and had to climb the rusty ladder to the top of the building, he still tried to repeat his nightly ritual that he performed at Hogwarts. He tried to make his imagination float along with the breeze, but the memories of that afternoon's Shakespeare class would appear, then vanish fleetingly. Harry groaned in frustration.  
  
'What's my problem?' He thought. 'Draco is one of my best friends. Why the hell am I going back to this? Okay, the images stop now,' he commanded himself. Immediately the memory came up of Draco's soft lips, his gentle kiss, and his strong arms as he held him, supporting him so that he would not fall.  
  
"I give up," he groaned aloud to himself, holding his head in his hands. A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Did I catch you at a bad time?"  
  
Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped his head around to see who was there. Draco was crouched down beside him, the argentine light of the moon creating a crown on his silvery-gold hair. The effect made him appear ethereal.  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat. He then forced himself to speak.  
  
"How'd you know I was up here?"  
  
Draco cocked his head to the side. "This was our hiding place last year from all those annoying seventh years, remember? I went to check on you, and Neville told me you weren't in. Since you were up here so often last year, I figured I should check here first."  
  
Harry's heart rate finally returned to his normal speed. He glanced warily at the distance between himself and the edge of the roof. He was too close to the edge for his comfort. In the past, there had been a rail along the perimeter of the roof, but part of it was damaged by a particularly violent storm over the summer. Now only a fraying, thin rope was the barrier between the roof and falling four stories to immanent death.  
  
"Just... next time, can you make yourself heard? I could have fallen off this roof, you gave me such a fright!"  
  
"Sure thing, Harry," Draco laughed. He then sat down comfortably beside his friend. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's such a waste that everyone's indoors. London's so bright, you'd be lucky to see a star that was brighter than a magnitude two. People really take nature's beauty for granted."  
  
The two sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. 'This is actually nice... and in a weird way, romantic,' Harry thought to himself. A shooting star blazed across the sky.  
  
"Did you see that?" Draco asked, excitedly.  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"Make a wish."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make a wish. When you see a shooting star, you make a wish. It's childish, but, who knows? It might come true," Draco said. He then closed his eyes, almost prayerfully.  
  
Harry mentally shrugged, and closed his eyes. 'What do I want to wish for?' He thought. 'I have parents, I have a sibling, I have friends... what else could there be?' Harry opened his eyes again, and glanced at Draco.  
  
The blonde hippie still had his eyes closed, his brows knitted, and his lips pursed. Harry smirked at this.  
  
He looks almost cute... wait, did I just say that? Okay, I'm mooning over my best friend. It's not good to have a crush on your best friend. Nope, nope, nope. Bad Harry. Stop cooing like a lovesick school girl. He then promptly told the voice in his head that suggested he was a lovesick school girl where to put it. Harry continued to gaze at Draco, half wanting to make a wish, half dismissing the thought as frivolous. However, his thoughts flashed back to the kiss, and his body yearned for more, since the giver of the kiss was so close. He tried to think of other time he had felt like this, and nothing came up. Finally, Harry realized what he wanted. He closed his eyes.  
  
I don't want to be lonely.  
  
Harry kept his eyes closed, and opened them a few moments later. The sight that greeted him was Draco staring unabashedly at Harry. Harry nearly scooted backwards under the intensity of the gaze.  
  
"W-what?" he stuttered.  
  
"So, what did you wish for?"  
  
"Uhm..." Harry looked at his friend. Crystal blue eyes gazed back at him. Again, Harry's breath caught in his throat. 'Since when did Draco have such gorgeous eyes?' he asked himself, dizzily.  
  
"Well?" Draco persisted.  
  
"It's nothing important, it's pretty stupid," Harry replied.  
  
"No wish is stupid, Harry."  
  
The raven-haired boy looked away. "I wished that I would never be lonely," he said softly.  
  
Draco scooted closer. "You'll never be lonely."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I'll make sure of it," Draco whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Draco and Harry's faces were barely a few inches apart. Do I want this? Harry asked himself. Draco's eyes seemed to carry a promise. Harry's mind was saying, You'll get hurt, people won't approve. Harry's heart replied, I don't care. Draco closed the distance between them and kissed Harry sweetly, tenderly. The brunette kissed him back, and slowly slid his arms around Draco's neck as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry tentatively flicked his tongue over Draco's lips. Draco gasped softly, and they both deepened the kiss.  
  
Over head, a shooting star flashed brightly in the sky.  
  
======  
  
Saturday morning had the entire student body rushing around the school preparing for the first soccer game between Ignatius and Aloysius. Red and purple flags were waving all around the soccer stadium, and both teams were practicing on the field. After a couple of warm-up runs, the teams stretched and played "Keep Away" to get a feel for the ball.  
  
"Captains!" called Father Snape and Ms. Hooch, the referees for the match.  
  
Oliver looked at Harry. "You and Finnegan, go for me." Harry nodded, and the two boys went to the referees and met with the captains of the Ignatius team. All the soccer uniforms were similar; their jerseys were the colour of their house with their crest on their heart, and their numbers on the front and back. The players' last names were printed on the back of their jersey. The players' shorts and socks were black, and some even put sports tape to add colour and originality.  
  
Ms. Hooch addressed the captains. "You all know the rules of soccer, and even though neither of your teams play as dirty as Gertrude, I'm reminding you, no slide tackling from behind or the side. No jewelry is allowed on the field, so check your teammates and make sure they all remove their watches, necklaces, and whatnot. Also, make sure everyone's shirts are tucked in. Both of us will check cleats to make sure everyone is wearing the correct kind of cleats. Mr. Potter, call out heads or tails." She then took a coin out of her pocket, and flicked it in the air.  
  
"Tails," said Harry.  
  
The tiny coin landed in the grass, and Father Snape picked it up. He smiled at Harry. "Tails, it is. Choose offense or defense."  
  
Harry looked at Seamus. "What do you say?"  
  
Seamus grinned wickedly. "I say, bring it on."  
  
Harry smirked. "Defense, please," he said to the two referees.  
  
Father Snape smiled. "Okay, Harry. I know you'll make James proud."  
  
The captains walked back to their respective teams, Harry wearing a half- astonished look.  
  
George saw Harry's expression. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"I'm never going to get used to Snape, he's too bloody nice!"  
  
The team laughed and continued with their "Keep Away."  
  
Ten minutes later, the players stood gathered in a circle, their hands piled on top of one another. Oliver started chanting, "Back off, We'll take you on, headstrong to take on anyone, We know that you are wrong, headstrong, we're headstrong!" The team responded, "Back off, We'll take you on, headstrong to take on anyone, I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong!" Cheers emitted from the spectators after their chant, and the team took their positions on the field.  
  
Harry looked to Seamus. "Did you guys come up with that?"  
  
Seamus looked back at Harry incredulously. "Are you kidding me? If we did, we'd be filthy rich and famous, rather than stuck here at this sorry excuse of a school. After we win this game, I have to educate you on music."  
  
Both teams were at their starting positions, and Ms. Hooch blew the whistle. Two of the Ignatius forwards advanced, dribbling the ball and passing between the two of them, then passed to the third forward, who had managed to get dangerously close to Aloysius' defense. Fred ran and intercepted the ball from behind, passing to Harry. Harry dribbled the ball with grace and speed, maneuvering around the players with a natural borne agility. Draco watched proudly as Harry chipped the ball to one of their forwards who had managed to get past the defense, scoring the first goal. The crowd roared as the players jogged back to their starting positions.  
  
The game progressed to 3-1 by the last five minutes, and both teams were tiring. Aloysius was starting to slacken the defense, and the offense was not playing the ball long, going against their strategy. Without warning, an Ignatius mid-fielder stole the ball from one of the Aloysius halfbacks, and with a quick long pass to their forwards Ignatius brought the score up to 3-2. Oliver looked positively livid, yelling at his team to get into the game. Before either team could score another goal, the whistle blew, signaling the end of the game. Both teams congratulated each other on the good game, and Oliver called his team to the side.  
  
"All of you take a seat," he said, barely controlling his anger. The team sat down obediently. "What was that?! Just because we were ahead by two points, does not mean we can loosen up and forget our game plan. Defense, I kept yelling for you to clear the ball when the other team got too close. And what do you do? You play it close, just tapping the ball. Do you know what can happen to a ball that has no power behind it? It gets either stolen or intercepted. And in a few seconds, all our days of training and hard work goes down the drain, all because of the fact you didn't kick the ball hard enough." He looked threateningly at his team. "We may have won, but that was because we were lucky. Next time, we may not be so lucky. You all are off tomorrow, but on Monday be prepared for a hard practice. It will help you all really feel what tired is, and how to play past that. You're all dismissed."  
  
Wearily, the team trudged back to the school. Draco caught up with Harry and put a comforting arm around his shoulder.  
  
"You played very well, I'm proud of you," he said.  
  
Harry smiled tiredly. "Yeah, tell that to Oliver. He has a point, though, if we didn't slacken off, Ignatius wouldn't have scored."  
  
"Don't be so down on yourself. It's the first game, you all have room for improvement. And, as sexy as you look covered in sweat, you need to go shower. You reek."  
  
Harry grinned, blushing at his comment. "Thanks, Draco. That gives me an idea for the future."  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
  
"To hunt you down right after practice just so I can give you a big hug."  
  
"Eugh!"  
  
======  
  
Author's note: Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed that. My excuse this time is I had my position papers for Model United Nations to write. I'm competing against my boyfriend for position of head delegate, and I have one more paper to write. If any of you guys are competing in the Arkansas MUN this November, I'll see you there! A special thanks goes to Earth Harmony, Trempush, Sardidus-Sky, Baby JJ, and Jade Maxwell ((I'm really interested in your idea for the FAKE fanfic, so if you want to talk about it, just e- mail me)). Thanks also to you peoples who read but haven't had time to review, and also to Trisha, who isn't allowed on ff.net because someone stole her author name and got her in trouble. ; Okay, and since it is past my bed-time, so long! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author: CelestialDrgn, aka Celeste  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: AU, Drama/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, so don't sue! All you'll get is pocket lint. All my money goes towards my anime and Harry Potter possessions. Harry Potter is owned, however, by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Raincoast Books publishing companies. Aside from Luke, none of the characters are mine, only the idea of my story. St. John Vianney school is also one of my creations. This is a work in progress, and is my first HP fanfic (that I will attempt to finish.) Send all comments/suggestions/flames to padfootmoonbellsouth.net  
  
HARRY/DRACO SLASH!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Have a good day, and do not litter. ;  
  
(muy lengthy) Author's note and flame at the end!!  
  
======  
  
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (8/?)  
  
Monday morning found Father Snape's first period Chemistry students in trouble. Many of the students had taken off their blazers and sweaters and rolled their sleeves up to avoid getting wet from their experiment. All of the students wore clear, thick plastic aprons and green tinted safety goggles. Dean kept laughing at Seamus and calling him 'Toad' from X-Men. Seamus responded by saying he would show Dean how good his tongue was later.  
  
Draco and Harry were paired up in their experiment showing how to learn the mass, volume, and density of an unknown metal. The pairs were given a known amount of lead spheres, and two unknown metals. Draco read the procedure to Harry.  
  
"All right... we have the lead, the two unknowns, a balance, watch glasses, a twenty-five milliliter graduated cylinder, a ruler... and too many paper towels," he said, staring pointedly at the pile of paper towels in front of them.  
  
"For some reason, I think we may need all of them," Harry replied warily.  
  
"Okay... we can do this. It says, first to record the masses of the metals through the triple beam balance. Let's measure the lead first," the blonde said, taking the rounded watch glass and cautiously pouring the lead spheres onto the balance. He then carefully slid the weights on the beams until the dial had balanced itself, the arrow pointing to zero. The pair recorded the measures in their lab books.  
  
Harry read the procedure list. "Next step... find the volume of the metals through water displacement. Fill a twenty-five milliliter graduated cylinder half-full with tap water by pouring water from the beaker. Easy enough," he said, taking the beaker and placing it under the spout of the sink. Unfortunately, the spout had a cone-nozzle attached, causing the water to jet out. Harry lost his grip on the beaker, and it smashed at the bottom of the sink.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Harry!" Draco exclaimed, and rushed to the sink, proceeding to knock a second beaker into the sink, breaking it.  
  
"Oh, good job, genius!"  
  
"You're the one who had the beaker under the spout when you turned it on, dimwit! You turn the sink on before you put the beaker under there!" Draco turned the faucet off and retrieved another beaker from under the sink. "Observe," he said, and turned the sink back on, adjusted the water flow, and filled the beaker without any further trouble.  
  
"O, great omniscient one," Harry replied, pretending to bow.  
  
"That's right, gain back your status."  
  
"Shove it."  
  
Draco filled the graduated cylinder with the water and added the lead spheres. They recorded the result and did the same for their second metal. On their third one, they once more ran into trouble.  
  
"Um... Draco? It won't fit," Harry said, trying to push the chunk of glittery metal into the narrow mouth of the cylinder.  
  
"Give it here," replied Draco, rotating the metal so that it slid into the cylinder. They measured the water level, then upturned the cylinder over the sink. Only the water was able to get out. Draco lightly shook the glass cylinder, but the metal did not move.  
  
"Oh. Real cute."  
  
"I told you it wouldn't fit."  
  
"How about you keep your mouth shut?"  
  
The two stared at each other.  
  
"Maybe he won't notice?"  
  
"Maybe," Draco replied, abandoning their cylinder by the sink.  
  
They both cleaned up hurriedly, and ended up spilling lead all over the sink. They ignored it, carefully picking up the larger portions of the broken glass and throwing it away. Placing everything on the drying rack, they put up their aprons, grabbed their books, and ran out of the classroom as the bell rang, goggles still on their head. The two ran up to the first floor, ignoring the stares they received and leaned against the wall, panting. They then looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"You know that we're going to get in trouble, right?" Harry asked later, after their laughter died down.  
  
"Most likely, but it's not my fault we did a sucky job cleaning the Chem lab. Father Snape should have revised the directions reminding people what to do and how to do it. And more time couldn't hurt."  
  
"Let's see... our record is two beakers and that cylinder... oh, and the lead. Yep, we're in trouble."  
  
"Oh well. Get going, or you'll be late for your next class. I'll see you at lunch," Draco said, taking his goggles off his head and running up the stairs for his Algebra II class. Harry hurried down the corridor to his Latin II class. Harry slid into his usual seat and took his goggles off, stuffing them in his bag. Ron came in a minute later and sat down beside Harry.  
  
"How was the lab?" Ron asked, taking out his Latin book.  
  
Harry simply laughed. "Interesting," was his only response.  
  
======  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully, aside from the fact Harry and Draco did end up getting detention for leaving the lab without cleaning up completely and for not telling their teacher they had broken some of the equipment. Harry had to miss soccer to serve his detention, and Draco missed his dance class.  
  
"They'll get over it," Draco said, talking about his instructor and Harry's coach. "I mean, we're teenagers. It's practically a law for us to get a detention. They can live with us missing one practice."  
  
The two arrived at the Chem lab a few minutes before they were needed there. A few students were in the classroom getting help from Father Snape when they entered. Father Snape looked up and shook his head, smiling ruefully.  
  
"Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be with you."  
  
The two put their bags down and rolled up their sleeves, getting ready for their chores. After the students left, Father Snape walked over to the two boys.  
  
"This is why you clean up properly after a lab. I don't care if you're going to be late for the next class, I can write you an excuse note. Now," he walked over to the sinks and picked up the cylinder with the glittery chunk of metal still stuck in the mouth of the cylinder. "Can you explain this?"  
  
Harry looked pointedly at Draco. "I told him it wouldn't fit, he insisted it could."  
  
Draco's reply was a raspberry.  
  
Father Snape smirked at their show of immaturity. "Is that true, Draco?"  
  
"Yes," he half grumbled, half sighed.  
  
"Well, the only way I can get this out is if I break the glass, so I'm going to have to do that later. But for now, you two have to make sure all the lab equipment is back in their stations, and clean up the sink you dirtied, but use a dust pan. I noticed there was broken glass you two conveniently forgot to tell me about at the bottom of the sink."  
  
The two boys then set off and placed the glass tubes, cylinders, and watch glasses from the drying rack into their appropriate drawers and cabinets. Harry ended up being the one to clean the sink, and was very careful as to avoid getting cut by glass and getting potential lead poisoning. Forty-five minutes later, the lab was spotless.  
  
"You know," Father Snape said after he analyzed the lab, "I should get you two in detention more often."  
  
"No, it's all right," Harry replied.  
  
"Yes, really, our schedules are full enough as it is," said Draco.  
  
Father Snape laughed. "Okay, you two are dismissed. Just make sure you two clean up after your next lab, or else you'll know where you're going to be."  
  
"Yes, Father," they answered as they left.  
  
Draco and Harry walked up the stairs and through the corridors to their dormitories.  
  
"That wasn't too bad," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, it could have been worse, like... well... I dunno, but it could have been worse."  
  
Harry laughed. The two walked in companionable silence for a few moments. Draco became courageous and gently brushed his hand against Harry's as they walked. Harry didn't respond. Draco again brushed his hand against Harry's. Harry looked back at the blonde.  
  
"Sorry," he said, as he put some distance between them.  
  
"Why are you apologizing? I meant to do that," Draco said, stopping.  
  
Harry stopped as well. "Y-you did? Why?"  
  
Draco hung his head. "Harry, honestly, you're intelligent. But, you also need to use it outside of the classroom." Draco walked closer to Harry. "I thought I made it clear to you on Friday. I like you, Harry. And naturally, with people you're romantically attracted to, you want to be affectionate. I was trying to hint that I wanted to hold your hand, but you don't need to if you don't want to."  
  
Harry thought about this for a while. He then reached out and sought Draco's hand, holding it gently. A warm thrill went through him and straight to his heart. Draco's long, thin fingers closed themselves around Harry's hand. Harry's thumb tenderly caressed the back of Draco's hand. He marveled at how soft his skin was, expecting the pads of Draco's fingers to be calloused because of the number of years the blonde had been playing violin.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
"How intimate just holding hands can be." Draco lifted their clasped hands and delicately kissed Harry's fingers.  
  
They stood like that in the hallway, their hands clasped, when they heard approaching footsteps. Pulling apart immediately, they looked to see who it was, and relaxed.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
Remus Lupin looked up and smiled, seeing his boyfriend's godson and his friend. "Hello, you two. May I ask what you're doing in the middle of a secluded corridor?"  
  
Both of their cheeks were tinged with pink, but Draco was having more success at hiding his embarrassment.  
  
"We were just heading back to the dorms," the blonde replied.  
  
"Remus, can I talk to you later?" Harry asked earnestly.  
  
"Sure, just come by my office whenever you feel like it. Behave, you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said, as he passed them and walked to the Dining Hall.  
  
"Let's see, he's friends with Sirius, and also his lover..." Draco mulled over. Harry hit him upside the head.  
  
"Stop that, Sirius is my godfather! And Remus is Luke's godfather. I don't need any mental images, thanks!"  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you don't think Sirius looks drop dead gorgeous with his leather trousers?"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"And Remus' eyes are to die for! How often do you come across anyone who has amber eyes?"  
  
"Stop that, they're the same age as my dad! They were in his year!"  
  
"Ooh, kinky."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
The hippie laughed. "It's fun to toy with you, Harry, you take everything so seriously!"  
  
"Wait, now that I think about it, I believe your dad was in their year too," Harry leered.  
  
Draco paused, then grimaced. "Okay, aside from that fact... you killjoy..."  
  
The brunette simply laughed as they made it back to the dormitories.  
  
======  
  
Harry tentatively knocked on the door of Remus' office. He studied the wood grain as he heard someone approaching the door. Surprisingly, Sirius was the one to open the door.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here? Is anything wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned.  
  
The boy just smiled. "No, I'm all right, Sirius. I just came to talk to Remus about something, but I want you to hear this also."  
  
Remus appeared behind his lover, resting his chin on one of Sirius' broad shoulders. "Come in, I was wondering whether or not you changed you mind."  
  
The two older men stepped aside to let the teenager in. Harry closed the door behind him, drinking in the vermillion walls and the warm scent of cocoa.  
  
"Would you like any tea? Hot chocolate?" Remus asked, sitting down on his desktop.  
  
"No, I'm fine, I just came from dinner."  
  
Sirius sat down on one of the plush chairs adorning Remus' office. "So, mate... what's your problem?"  
  
Harry sat in a chair beside Sirius, across from Remus. He fiddled with his fingers a bit, looking at the oriental pattered carpet. "I was wondering," he began softly, then gained volume. "How did you two get together?"  
  
Both of them looked at each other.  
  
"How did we get together?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus smiled, reminiscing. "We actually attended this school. We met your dad here, too, in our seventh year. We were probably the most mischievous people to come along to peaceful, St. John Vianney, aside from the Weasley twins. Actually, I was a prefect, but I didn't tell on your father or Sirius. They always gave Sister Catherine such a headache, and she would always yell, 'Stop marauding!' That's how we adopted the name Marauders. Anyway, I started fancying Sirius our tenth year, but he had liked me since eighth year. We hit off, just like that," he finished, snapping his fingers.  
  
Sirius looked thoughtful for a while, then grinned widely. "Harry, does this have to do with Draco?"  
  
Harry's face gradually flushed until he matched the walls of the room. "Uhm..." he said, looking down at the carpet for comfort. It gave none.  
  
"Ooh, it does! It does!" Sirius proclaimed, practically bouncing in his seat.  
  
"Sirius," Remus reprimanded.  
  
"Harry fancies Draco!" the older brunette sang childishly.  
  
"Sirius, you're not helping your godson any. Now I understand why he would have rather talked to me than you."  
  
Sirius gave a girlish giggle.  
  
Harry stared, frightened.  
  
"My Lord, I haven't seen him his worked up since he snuck in instant cappuccino in seventh year," the dirty-blonde muttered. He then turned to face Harry. "What exactly is it you wanted to ask?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute. "Just basically... how can you sustain a relationship in this school? And, what about if people find out?"  
  
Sirius finally sobered and sat calmly in his seat. "Remus and I were close to begin with, so no one really suspected anything. Just try to keep things discreet, no flowers on Valentine's Day and such. And if people find out, that's up to you two if you're ready to come out or not. Remus and I didn't care what people thought, so if someone asked, we didn't deny. But if you're not ready, don't feel guilty to deny, because you won't be ready for what comes with coming out, sometimes."  
  
Remus nodded. "Just follow your heart, but don't forget to use your brain as well."  
  
Harry stood up and gave them each a hug. "Thank you," he said with deep gratitude. They then greeted each other good night, and Harry returned to his dormitory, sleeping peacefully that night.  
  
======  
  
Wednesday started the same time it usually did, but the classes were shortened and there was no Mass. After lunch that day was the first House Game competition of the year. The previous year, the victors had been Gertrude with four hundred seventy-five points, and Hedwig in last place with only two hundred fifty points. The other three houses were hoping to beat the champions of the year before, and the school was filled with a charged atmosphere in the hours leading up to the games. When the lunch bell rang at noon that day, students fled out of their classrooms to the dormitories to change, or to the Dining Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco walked out of their Theology class, Harry rubbing his head.  
  
"That was too much to take in," he whined.  
  
"Would you like some cheese with that?" Hermione asked, adjusting her bag.  
  
"Shove it, 'Mione, not everyone's a genious."  
  
"PMSing, are we?" Draco asked his boyfriend. Harry's response was a glare. The two of them had undone their ties before the lunch bell rang. Their group of four was heading back to the dormitories to change into their house colours.  
  
Ron was taking off his uniform shirt as they walked revealing his red house shirt underneath. A few catcalls floated down the corridor. "Take it off, Ron! Take it all off!" laughed a couple of Hedwig twelfth year girls. Ron's blush rivaled his crimson shirt. The others laughed as well.  
  
As the friends made their way to the dormitories, they saw many people interacting with people of other houses, groups with two Ignatius and a Hedwig, and even a group of friends made up of four Gertrude, one Ignatius, two Aloysius, and three Hedwig students. Each of the houses had their own motto. For instance, Hedwig's was "Fides et Sapientia," or faith and wisdom. Ignatius' motto was "Vires et Fidelis," translating to truth and loyalty. Gertrude's motto stated they were "Callidus et Ambitiosus," cunning and ambitious. Lastly, Ron's shirt had emblazoned on his chest underneath their crest "Fortis et Fidelis" for Aloysius, courageous and faithful.  
  
They each took about ten minutes to change and meet up again in the commons area of the dormitories, each wearing either jeans or running shorts. Ron dragged the three others to the Dining Hall for a fast lunch, then they headed to the athletic area.  
  
St. John Vianney was renowned for being one of the best boarding schools in England, excelling in academics, arts, sports, and community service. The school was equipt with two gymnasiums and two fitness rooms, each gymnasium big enough to hold half the school population in each. St. John Vianney actively participated in house competitions in varying forms to include everyone in their strengths. That day was a battle ball competition.  
  
The volume and temperature rose in the main gymnasium as more people entered, sitting in their designated house areas, causing Draco to split up from his friends. Each house sat under a gigantic banner of their house crest while many students waved flags of their house colour. All the other houses laughed at Hedwig, saying they were signaling their surrender. Once the whole school miraculously squeezed in the gymnasium, one student from each house ran inside and ran a lap around the gym, waving their banners. Cheers escalated as the start of the house games began. Ms. Sprout (Professor Sprout), Deacon Flitwick (Professor Flitwick), Mr. Hagrid, who taught Biology ("Hey, look! It's Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed), and Remus joined Ms. Hooch, dressed in black sweat-pants and gold or blue shirts as they walked into the centre of the floor. Ms Hooch held a microphone.  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to the first house games of the year."  
  
Scattered applause resounded once more.  
  
"Now, I'm going to explain to you the rules of battle ball. The seventh years have played one style of battle ball during their physical education classes, which was American style. The style we're going to play today is Australian style. The objective," she continued as Remus picked up a volleyball, his blue shirt slightly taught against his athletic frame. "Is one team starts out with one person holding a volleyball from one team, and the complete other team is on the court as well." Ms. Sprout and Deacon Flitwick were wearing gold shirts and faced Remus. "The one person throws the volleyball, and if it hits a person, they're replaced with a member of his own team." Remus threw the ball which hit Ms. Sprout on the leg as she attempted to dodge it. Mr. Hagrid walked onto the court, wearing a blue shirt. He picked up the volleyball and attempted to tag Deacon Flitwick, but he nimbly dodged the ball and ran opposite of the ball's direction. The students clapped and laughed, surprised at Deacon Flitwick's speed. Remus finally pegged him on the back as he passed by, ending his victory. "When the other team eliminates all of their opponents, then the roles are reversed. Whichever team has the lowest time to eliminate the other team wins."  
  
The athletic leaders of each house went throughout their respective houses, handing out a sheet of paper that held the names of the players on "Team A," and "Team B." There were twenty-five people on each team, but they still managed to leave some students out.  
  
"Hey, they forgot I was in this house!" Ron exclaimed, glaring at the offending sheet. His older brothers and Ginny however, managed to make one of the teams.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not on one either," Harry responded. "Besides, I'd rather sit this out and watch. I don't remember this at all."  
  
"Well, I'm playing on Team B.," Hermione piped in.  
  
Ron looked at her. "Good luck, 'Mione. The guys of Gertrude are huge."  
  
The teams playing were announced, and the rest of the school was left to choose which game to watch. Most of Aloysius left for the smaller gymnasium, which was hosting the Hedwig/Aloysius team B game. Draco walked over to where Ron and Harry were sitting. Several Gertrude students were telling Draco to stop "fraternizing with the enemy," but Draco ignored them.  
  
"Come on, let's ditch this," Draco said, grabbing both Ron and Harry's arm.  
  
"Wait! I haven't seen this played before!" Harry protested.  
  
"It's not that interesting, really. You watched the demonstration. It's not fun unless you're actually playing. We can go into the Prefect's Lounge and watch some television or something," Draco responded.  
  
Both boys complied and carefully climbed down the bleachers and walked out of the gym. They walked down the main hall and followed Draco to the Prefect's Lounge. The walls were a coffee colour, and leather couches and chairs were scattered around the room in little social circles. They were not the only ones skipping the house games. Justin Finch-Fletchley (Ignatius), Parvati Patil (Aloysius), Padma Patil (Hedwig), Terry Boot (Hedwig), and Lavender Brown (Aloysius) were there, and looked back at them as they entered. All of them exhaled with relief when they saw who entered.  
  
"Good, now we have an excuse to be here," Terry said, looking back at the television.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"Draco's a Prefect. He can say that he let us in here," Terry responded.  
  
Padma was flipping through the channels, and stopped temporarily on a children's show. Blue's Clues was showing, and was almost over since Joe had solved Blue's Clues.  
  
"Blue wanted to measure the length of the picture frame." Joe looked at the camera. "What kind of things do you like to measure?"  
  
Justin proclaimed, "The size of my d-" Lavender clamped her hand over Justin's mouth. The group dissolved in laughter.  
  
"Hey, what else is on?" Draco asked, sitting on a vacant couch. Harry was standing beside him, and Draco took a handful of Harry's shirt, pulling him onto the couch beside him.  
  
"Whoa!" Harry windmilled his arms and landed with a dull thump onto the couch. He then glared at his counterpart. "Why must you insist on doing that?"  
  
"Because I love you?"  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
Draco curled up on his side and laid his head on Harry's shoulder, and held his hand. "Loosen up, you're too tense."  
  
"If you intend to use me as a pillow, you need to get used to it."  
  
Parvati looked at the two and cooed. "Aww, are you two together?"  
  
The rest of the room turned to stare. Harry turned red, and tried to shove Draco off his shoulder.  
  
Terry laughed. "Hey, don't mind us. None of us are homophobic. I myself am with Justin here."  
  
Harry, Draco, and Ron looked at him. "Really?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah," Justin responded. "It's been... oh, say, two months now? None of the other houses mind, but Gertrude's a bit touchy on things like this." He looked at Draco. "Sorry, mate."  
  
Draco waved him off. "Nah, it's fine. I wish I were sorted into another house, I don't really have anyone who's truly my friend. They're all a bunch of neanderthals. Plus, Pansy has a crush on me. Quite disturbing."  
  
Everyone winched in sympathy. Padma switched the television off. "What do you guys want to do?"  
  
"Hey, how about a game of Truth or Dare?" Lavender suggested.  
  
"That's so... juvenile," Parvati stated.  
  
"Ah, come on, it could be fun," Terry said, settling next to Justin. Justin wrapped his arms around Terry, who buried his face in Justin's shoulder.  
  
Lavender perked up. "I'll start! Ron, truth or dare?"  
  
Ron looked up from the magazine he picked up. "Uh... dare."  
  
Lavender's eyes lit with an eerie mischievous gleam. "I dare you to go out to the soccer field and lick the goal post."  
  
Ron blanched as everyone laughed and made sounds of "eugh!"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ron, mate, don't do it!" Draco laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you might get worms in your stomach or something," Harry said, making a face.  
  
Lavender grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him outside. The rest of the group followed. Once they were on the soccer field, Ron stared at the goal post.  
  
"Do it!" Lavender urged.  
  
Ron sighed resignedly, and stepped closer to the post. He leaned closer, his eyes squeezed shut, and licked the post. The group made sounds of disgust.  
  
"Okay... Terry, truth or dare," Ron asked, a slightly nauseous look on his face.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Er... kiss Justin."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Sure, I can't think of anything else."  
  
Terry shrugged and gave Justin a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
  
The girls made sounds of disappointment.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not giving you a free show."  
  
Now it was Justin's turn. Justin looked at each person skeptically, and grinned.  
  
"Harry, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth, for I fear the dare," Harry responded, taking a seat on the grass. Everyone followed his example.  
  
Justin's grin grew wider. "How many times have you masturbated in a twenty- four hour period?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, Harry," Draco nudged him playfully. "How many times?"  
  
"What if I haven't?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry! Be honest! I'll be honest, it's been three for me," Terry said.  
  
Justin looked at his boyfriend. "Really?" Terry nodded. "Oh. You never told me that. Anyway, how many times, Harry?"  
  
"I'm telling the truth, I haven't!"  
  
"Okay, then, I dare you to tonight, and Draco's your witness."  
  
Everyone laughed at Harry's discomfort.  
  
Their game grew as more people ditched the house games, with the final playing teams being Gertrude and Ignatius. Barely anyone watched, as they knew Gertrude would win the house games for that day.  
  
======  
  
Gertrude indeed won the games for that day, and the whole school was treated to a celebratory feast. Draco ditched his house and joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione at their table.  
  
"You missed it, Hermione! Ron licked the goal post of the soccer goal!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Hermione nearly choked on her drink. "What?" she asked, coughing lightly.  
  
"Lavender dared him to lick the soccer goal. Don't kiss him until he gargles some disinfectant or something."  
  
Harry snickered. "Too late..."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Uhm... I love you?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley..."  
  
"Ron, that's your signal to run, mate."  
  
"It's your fault, you shouldn't have said anything!" Ron hissed.  
  
Before anything else could unfold, Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone's attention. The school went silent, waiting for their headmaster to speak.  
  
"Thank you. Now, I would like to again, congratulate Gertrude in their victory in battle ball." Light sounds of applause resonated from the students. "I would also like to introduce a new transfer student." A boy with dark brown, almost black hair stood from his seat at the end of the teacher's table. He walked forward, toward Dumbledore, and stood next to him. His gray-green eyes had a strange look to them, almost like a hidden hostility. He was wearing a navy and green tie, which meant he was sorted into Gertrude. Dumbledore looked out at the student body. "This student is in the eleventh year. Everyone welcome Tom Riddle."  
  
======  
  
Author's note: Thanks for your patience! My ancient HP Pavilion finally crashed, and I lost everything. Luckily, I saved this chapter onto a floppy disk the day before it crashed, and I had 6 pages typed out. Anyways, thanks goes to Sardidus-Sky, PeachDancer82, GaBrIeLa2, rct the deku nut ((There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff associated with Leo house. Besides, John XXIII rules. Go White!!)) , Jade Maxwell ((patience, my child, patience...)), Trempush ((Does this answer your question? )) , BratPrincess-187, ddz008, and Sesaru. I really appreciate you guys, because you help fuel my desire to write. BTW, I wrote a 27 page long story in Creative Writing, it was funny b/c everyone else had 11 pages. Another one of my excuses for why it took so long.  
  
FYIs: The Chemistry scene was inspired by my boyfriend and his lab partner's notorious reputation they gained when they performed the exact experiment I had Harry and Draco star in, except they escaped without detention. The Shakespeare scene in the last chapter was inspired by my own Shakespeare class, when we studied Taming of the Shrew. Unfortunately, there was no boy-on-boy action in my class, nor did we have to memorize our lines, resulting in extremely boring Shakespearean acting. The truth or dare scene was inspired by my own school's house games. We played ultimate frisbee, and since my friends and I weren't picked for any of the teams, we played truth or dare, and those were the actual questions and dares asked. Oh, and our Green House, Gregory, also wins everything, which is why I made Gertrude win.   
  
OMG, I got my first flame!! Buahah, man, this is hilarious! Read this, you guys, this is great. "From: Harry Potter Rocks Thinke (http:?userid=449004) This has got to be one of the worst fanfics i have ever read, no offense. Its well written and all but its Boring! I cant even go on and read ch. 7. The whole gay thing is REALLY gross, too. PLEASE fix that part, atleast with Harry!! And PLEASE make sure he gets to go back to Hogwarts because if he doesnt the whole story will have been kind of useless!" In the words of my beta reader Tiger, "Weak. Very weak." Well, no offense taken! Actually, I'm glad they brought the boring part up. This is the reason I take Creative Writing class, to increase my skills as a writer. But, the gay thing is staying. Don't like, don't read. It's that simple, kiddos. Honestly, people, you need to read the warnings! I don't put them there for my health, it's for other's sanity. Oh, and if Harry goes back to the wizarding world is for me to know, and you to find out. ::cheesy grin:: HPRT, be glad you won't read future chapters, because there may be a nice lime scene, a mild, ::cough:: SEXUAL SCENE BETWEEN TWO GAY GUYS, so again, IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THIS, DON'T READ! Oh, and future warning to anyone who wants to flame, your flame will be posted for all to laugh at. "Ever mind the rule of three: what you give out returns to thee." 


	9. Chapter 9

Author: CelestialDrgn, aka Celeste  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: AU, Drama/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, so don't sue! All you'll get is pocket lint. All my money goes towards my anime and Harry Potter possessions. Harry Potter is owned, however, by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Raincoast Books publishing companies. Aside from Luke, none of the characters are mine, only the idea of my story. St. John Vianney school is also one of my creations. This is a work in progress, and is my first HP fanfic (that I will attempt to finish.) Send all comments/suggestions/flames to padfootmoonbellsouth.net. ((yes, I changed my address!!))  
  
HARRY/DRACO SLASH!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Have a good day, and do not litter. ;  
  
Author's note at the end!!  
  
======  
  
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (9/?)  
  
"Everyone welcome Tom Riddle."  
  
Harry's body went stiff. He felt as if his body had been doused in ice water, or like he had walked through a ghost. "Tom Riddle?" he whispered, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked softly, seeing his reaction.  
  
"Tom Riddle was in my dream. He was Voldemort, the one who killed my parents."  
  
As if on cue, Tom looked straight at Harry. His eyes held a cold, distant look, an icy urban glare. He then walked toward Gertrude's table.  
  
"That's just weird. You knew all of us, but you've never met Tom before, and here he is," the blonde replied, watching the retreating figure of the newcomer.  
  
"I have a feeling that his presence is going to change everything," Harry mumbled.  
  
The feast began, but Harry barely picked at his food. Ron looked over at his friend. "You feeling okay, mate?" Harry told Ron about Tom Riddle's role in his dream. "Better watch out for him, then, Harry. If you get a bad feeling about him, trust it."  
  
As the feast began to wind down, Pansy Parkinson sauntered over to Draco. "Why didn't you eat with us?" she asked, her voice whiny and much too nasal. Harry flinched hearing the sound. It ranked close to nails on a chalkboard.  
  
"Because," Draco began, mimicking her voice. "I didn't. I don't like my house." His voice returned to normal. "Happy?"  
  
"But Dray, we won the games today. Don't you have any house pride?"  
  
"First off, don't call me Dray. Second, I told you less than two seconds ago that I don't like my house, ergo, I have no house pride. Gertrude plays underhandedly, and I'd rather not be associated with cheating."  
  
She glared in Harry's general direction. "Why, because you're too involved with your boyfriend?"  
  
Her statement drew the attention of neighboring Ignatius and Aloysius students. Harry fought down a blush. Draco narrowed his eyes, his voice a low growl.  
  
"Leave Harry out of this. Just because you're jealous that I spend time with people in other houses does not give you a right to pick on them."  
  
Pansy smiled maliciously. "Oh, look, everyone, he's standing up for his lover."  
  
"Pansy, just go back to the rock you crawled out from. None of us are homophobic, so your statement has lost its effect," Terry Boot retorted.  
  
A look of faint disgust passed on her face. "So it's true? You two are dating?"  
  
Draco sighed heavily. "Okay, Pansy, let's put it this way. I would much rather go out with another male than with you. I would rather date a female than go out with you. And that's saying something, because I'm not interested in females."  
  
Pansy gasped dramatically, her hand fluttering to her heart. "You're gay?"  
  
Hermione mumbled something that sounded akin to "drama queen."  
  
"Now, she gets it. Yes. I'm gay. Now leave," Draco snarled.  
  
"Fine," she huffed. "I can see when I'm not welcome."  
  
"Really? I've given her too little credit, then," Ron muttered under his breath. Harry smirked.  
  
"Just wait, karma will catch up to you, you freak," Pansy hissed in reply before she returned to her table.  
  
A moment of silence followed, then, "Wow, all she needed to say 'and your little dog too,' and she's perfect for the witch," Harry stated.  
  
Everyone laughed. "Yeah, her skin looks green enough," Draco said, causing more laughs.  
  
They did not notice a pair of gray-green eyes observing their every action.  
  
======  
  
Thursday morning, Harry kept glancing expectantly at the doors of the Dining Hall, at his plate, then to his watch, and back to the doors. This cycle repeated in two minute intervals until Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm, startling him back to reality.  
  
"What is it with you today? You're awfully fidgety. Oh, and you haven't even touched your food!"  
  
"Not hungry, 'Mione," he mumbled, still sneaking looks to the dining hall doors. "Where's Draco?" he asked aloud, a hint of longing present in his voice.  
  
"He probably slept in or something, Harry. Stop acting like a girl, you're worse than me!"  
  
"Oh, hush, you! I am not a girl," he pouted, then thought better of it.  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Bully."  
  
"Faerie."  
  
"Touché."  
  
Finally Draco walked in. Light circles under his eyes indicated a lack of proper sleep, and the usually boisterous boy had a subdued and shaken quality to him. Harry was immediately worried. Draco sat down heavily by the two Aloysius and managed a soft, "Hullo."  
  
"Are you okay?" the brunette asked, lightly placing his hand on top of Draco's hand that was resting on the bench.  
  
"Yeah," he responded, distracted.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Riddle. He spent the whole time in the commons staring at me, then when we were getting ready for bed he said that I had better not be gay, or I would regret it. Said he didn't want to share his room with a sodomite."  
  
Hermione looked downright ruffled. "What right has he got to tell you what to do? He's a new student, for crying out loud!"  
  
"Tell me about it. I'm willing to bet that he saw the whole scene that Pansy started, and it didn't help that Pansy wouldn't shut up in the commons. Blaise told her to shove it, that was the only reason that she stopped talking."  
  
"Why don't you just tell Father Snape or something? He's your head of house," Harry suggested.  
  
"Nah, I don't want the staff involved. Plus, think of where we go to school, Harry. We're kind of the minority, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Don't let him bother you, Draco. He's probably just trying to set his reputation," Hermione said, handing Draco the plate of toast. He nodded his thanks to her.  
  
"I'll try not to, but he's in my dorm. I can't help but not ignore him."  
  
======  
  
The next three days passed uneventfully, each day with Draco coming to breakfast with circles under his eyes. It did not help that Tom was in several of their classes, a majority of the time his icy, eyes targeting Draco. The pressure was making Draco jumpy and paranoid. They were in the library alone when Draco snapped at Harry when he asked a question. Harry drew back, surprise written clearly on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't know that history homework could get you that worked up," he replied, a wounded look in his eyes.  
  
The blonde sighed, running his hands through his longish hair. "I'm sorry. It's just..." Draco sighed. "Riddle won't leave me alone! Everywhere I go, I feel his eyes on me!"  
  
"Like I said, tell Father Snape. It might help. This is serious, Draco. It's not normal for someone to do that."  
  
Draco shook his head, his small earring dancing along with him. "No, they have enough on their minds."  
  
"Stop playing the hero here, and listen to me, please!" Harry pleaded. "Just tell Father Snape that Tom is bothering you, and that you want him to change his room assignment. Okay?"  
  
Crystal blue eyes flecked with gray met with deep emerald, and Draco relented. "Okay, fine. I'll talk to him after school. We'd better go, we have Theology next," he said, picking up his books. Harry did the same.  
  
"Well, at least Tom's not in that class," Harry said smiling.  
  
"I think that's going to be the highlight of my day," Draco mumbled, as they walked out the door and down the corridor.  
  
"Oh, and I'm not?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Nope."  
  
"I love you too," Harry laughed.  
  
They walked into Remus Lupin's classroom pretty much unnoticed, as the room was filled with chattering students. U2's music was blaring from Remus' radio, and Remus was flipping idly through an instrumental catalogue. Harry lay his bag by his usual desk, which was right in front of Remus.  
  
"Hullo, Captain, my Captain," Harry greeted. [1]  
  
Remus looked up. "Hey, Harry!"  
  
"What are we doing today?"  
  
"We're going to study The Ology, my friend," he said, grinning at his own joke.  
  
"Theology, you mean?" Draco said, joining Harry in front of Remus' desk.  
  
Their teacher smiled. "Hello, Draco. No, The Ology. The Study. The most important thing in your life is faith. Not food or water or clothes, but faith. Because if your faith is strong enough, it will help you move mountains."  
  
"You do know that was incorrect Greek, right, Remus?" Hermione asked. She and Ron had walked into the room and overheard their conversation.  
  
"Yes, yes, but this isn't a Greek class, now is it?" Flashing Hermione a smile, he turned off his radio and tried to collect order of the class. "Okay, everyone, quiet down, please! The longer you take, the less time we have to do our activity in class!"  
  
Everyone hushed immediately. Remus' class was just like Harry remembered from his fantasy of Hogwarts: unorthodox, but serving its purpose.  
  
"Right... Since we've been studying the sacraments, we're going to do a skit to make sure you fully understand how the sacrament is performed. Divide yourselves into groups of four. I will assign you each a sacrament, and you have forty minutes to come up with a skit. Okay, go on!" Remus flipped his radio back on, and many voices filled the classroom once more.  
  
"We're a group!" Draco proclaimed, hooking Ron and Hermione around the neck.  
  
"Ack?!" Ron untangled himself from Draco's grasp. Harry laughed at their antics. He was glad that Draco was beginning to unwind, knowing he was safe with his friends.  
  
Hermione looked around the room. "There are seven groups of four. Ooh, I hope we get marriage!"  
  
The three boys rolled their eyes. "Of course..." Ron muttered. Hermione smiled sweetly in reply.  
  
Lavender Brown squealed happily when Remus came to their group, and latched herself onto Dean Thomas. The tall boy tried in vain to pry loose of Lavender's death grip, and Parvati exclaimed, "I'm your Maid of Honour!"  
  
The three boys looked expectantly at Hermione for her response. She glared back defiantly. "What?"  
  
The three hid identical grins.  
  
Remus finally came to their group and sat on top of one of the desks. "Okay, you guys are Reconciliation. You can either do a confessional set up, or do something 'Saved By The Bell'-esque, you know, with the 'time out!' thing, whichever you prefer. Now, who's what?"  
  
"I'm the priest!" Draco sang.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to be the priest..." Ron protested.  
  
"I called it first," the blonde responded childishly.  
  
Ron thought for a while. "Okay, I'll be a sinner guy then."  
  
Remus laughed. "I think that was the only other role left, Ron."  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
"We can all say a sin or something, but not typical sins. You know, something outrageous," Harry suggested.  
  
"Fine by me. You have thirty-five minutes left until everyone presents their skit." Remus lightly patted Harry on the back and moved on to the next group.  
  
"Does everyone know the procedure for Reconciliation?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry shook their heads, and Hermione gave them a run through. "Understand that much?"  
  
"I say that you and Draco go first, then we'll follow your example," said Harry.  
  
"Agreed," stated Ron.  
  
"Fine, you lazy arses," Hermione quipped.  
  
"I reckon she's still upset about not getting marriage," Ron muttered.  
  
The four friends continued forming a strategy for their skit. When the time arrived for the different groups to perform, they watched, entertained by their classmates, on their out take on the sacraments. Seamus resembled a drowned rat after their Baptism skit, Lavender and Dean were "married," Susan Bones, the "Bishop," actually slapped Ernie Macmillan across the face in their Confirmation skit, Vincent Crabbe was ordained a priest, then came their turn.  
  
Draco dragged two chairs to the front of the room and sat down, adjusting the other so that it faced him. Hermione sat down in the vacant chair. She crossed herself and began.  
  
"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been a year since my last confession."  
  
"Go on," coaxed "Father" Malfoy.  
  
"Well..." Hermione fiddled with the edge of her skirt, worrying her bottom lip. "I've been taking my roommate's birth control pills and replacing them with baby aspirin. Is that a sin?"  
  
Pure shock was written on everyone's face. "Hermione came up with that?" was the general thought.  
  
Draco stared at her, disbelieving. "Please tell me you're lying."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Back in character, Draco."  
  
"Oh yeah." He cleared his throat. "I officially excommunicate you from the Church. Have a nice day, and may God bless you."  
  
Hanging her head in mock shame, Hermione walked back to Harry and Ron, her friends laughing at her "punishment."  
  
Ron and Harry (who had his hair in tiny pigtails) walked to the front of the classroom. "Okay, for our skit, Harry's a cat, and I'm the sinner," said Ron.  
  
Everyone gave them a strange look.  
  
"What do you need a cat for?" Lavender asked aloud.  
  
They found out soon enough. Ron pulled a neon orange index card labeled, 'fire' with a cartoon drawing of a flame, from his pocket. He brought this closer to Harry, who was pantomiming licking the back of his "paw." Kitty!Harry glanced at the flame, and making a loud, angry cat noise, jumped away as Ron touched the card to Harry's sleeve. Ron walked over to a snickering Draco and sat down in the chair across from him.  
  
"B-bless me Father..." Snicker. "..for I have sinned..." Snicker, snort.  
  
Draco waved his hand for him to continue, pressing his fist against his lips to keep from cracking up.  
  
"I..." Giggle. "I wanted to see if a cat would stop drop and roll, so I set one on fire."  
  
"Are you sorry for your sin?" Draco asked, a smile still playing on his lips.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Then get out of here! You're wasting my valuable time!"  
  
The group returned to their seats with the laughter and scattered applause from their classmates, and Draco poked Harry's pigtails.  
  
"Very sexy look, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Only for you, dearest," Harry said, taking the elastic bands out of his hair.  
  
The rest of the class continued uneventfully, the rest of the time taken up by Remus playing "Name That Tune" on his guitar, giving out sweets to the winners. Ron collected six pieces of candy compared to the rest of the class' one or two pieces. Draco would continue to try to steal some of Ron's candy when he wasn't looking, but Harry or Hermione would grab his arm just in time. Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, causing the halls to thunder distantly with the sound of almost five hundred students spilling into one general area. Harry and his friends stayed behind to avoid becoming trampled in the corridors.  
  
"Remus, please, can I have more candy?" Draco whined, pulling on his teacher's sleeve.  
  
"Oh, fine, yes, you can have more. Honestly, Draco..."  
  
Draco cheered.  
  
"Remus, now he'll be hyper!" Harry exclaimed, watching regretfully as Draco grabbed a handful of sweets.  
  
"Your problem, not mine," Remus said, packing his guitar away.  
  
"Well, he has dance to wear himself out with," Hermione said.  
  
Ron spoke up after eating a piece of caramel. "Speaking of which, I have tennis, Hermione has volleyball, and Harry, you have soccer."  
  
"Yeah, I reckon it's safe to venture into the school now. I'll see you four later," Remus said, gathering his papers.  
  
"Bye!" they chorused collectively as they grabbed their respective bags and headed out of the room. The group split up to prepare for their activities. Harry changed into his soccer gear and headed to practice.  
  
======  
  
After a slightly muddy and tiring practice, the Aloysius soccer team came back into the school, stepping carefully to avoid tracking mud on the floor. Mr. Filch, the main janitor, was known for his ferocious temper and sadistic pleasure of landing students in detention for as little as walking by a piece of paper and not picking it up. As the rest of the team walked past him to the shower rooms, Harry paused, then started walking toward the arts wing, carrying his mud-caked cleats by the laces. His feet made no sound, his socks leaving sweaty footprints on the tiled floor. Music [2] was playing in one of the dance rooms, and Harry followed the sound. The music led him to a slightly open door, the buttery light spilling into the hall. Harry peeked inside.  
  
The girls inside were wearing black leotards with dance skirts wrapped around each of their slim waists. These girls sat against the wall, occasionally taking sips from their water bottles, their attention focused on the two dancers in the centre of the room. The girl in the centre of the room had long, silky black hair which glowed healthily, wrapped into a licorice bun. Her leotard was also black; the only difference between her and the others was her blue dance skirt, which fell to her knees in a petal pattern. The boy beside her wore simply a thin t-shirt and loose sweatpants, his aristocratic figure making up for the casualness of his clothing. The girl and the boy moved in such a way that made water seem clumsy. The music was ancient and earthly, Celtic in its roots. The two dancers moved sensually, their very movements praising and mimicking the four elements individually. Harry kept his eyes glued on the male dancer. He had never known, even in his world of Hogwarts, that Draco was that graceful. The Draco Harry knew at Hogwarts was arrogant and snobbish. Harry's Draco was playful and kind. This side of Draco was... sexy. He embodied all that was sensual in nature, his body simply becoming one with the song. Harry watched in rapt fascination as the song drew to a close and the dancers took their final pose. Their onlookers applauded loudly, a few catcalled. Shortly after, they were dismissed. Harry stepped out of the way to let the others out of the room, and Draco wandered out last. Harry hooked his arm around Draco's waist, causing Draco to turn quickly in surprise.  
  
"Harry!" he laughed, returning the hug.  
  
"I watched you dance," Harry mumbled into Draco's shoulder, wrapping his free arm around his boyfriend completely.  
  
"Yeah, I saw you in the mirror. What did you think?"  
  
"You looked..." Harry laughed, his breath fanning against the blonde's neck. "I don't think I can put it into words. It was that good."  
  
Draco blushed, laughing as well. "I was the one who suggested that song for the next house competition, except Cho Chang had to substitute for one of the other dancers. It's one of my favourites."  
  
"Well, as usual, your house will get the points." Harry pulled away slightly and stared into Draco's blue-gray eyes. "You were... beautiful. Sexy. All of the above."  
  
Draco stared back into the emerald green eyes of his boyfriend. They leaned closer and slowly closed their eyes, Harry capturing Draco's lips with a hungry kiss. He brought his hand up and gently pulled out Draco's hair-tie, running his fingers through the silky strands. Draco softly moaned, and trailed kisses down Harry's jaw, lightly nipping on the side of his neck. Harry once again captured Draco's lips, and their intensity softened to one tender, loving kiss. Both of them opened their eyes, and Draco placed his forehead against Harry's. They would have continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes, but the two of them were startled by a bright flash. Jumping apart, they turned to see who their "attacker" was. A smirking Ron was hiding behind a cooing Hermione.  
  
"Oh, that was the best picture I've taken ever!" The bushy-haired girl proclaimed.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Forgive me, Harry, I couldn't resist! It was too precious!"  
  
"'Mione, give me a copy..."  
  
"Of course, Draco."  
  
"..Why?!"  
  
"It was cute!"  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Oh, hush, Harry. Draco, I have photography tomorrow, so I'll develop it after school and copy it."  
  
"Score!"  
  
"I give up. I'm going to go shower, now, I'll see you lot later," Harry huffed.  
  
"Oh, stop sulking. Come here," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders. He gave him a light peck on the lips and held him close. "Cheer up, okay? We're just teasing. Although I do want that picture..."  
  
Harry laughed softly. "Okay, but seriously, I need to shower."  
  
"But you look sexier this way."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"I love it when you sound all British."  
  
"Argh! The sappiness!"  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" the three replied.  
  
The four friends started walking back to the dormitories talking and teasing, Harry and Draco holding hands the whole time.  
  
"So... Harry, when are you going to fulfill the dare?" Draco asked.  
  
"Dare? What... oh." Harry turned bright red.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked. Ron smothered a laugh.  
  
"You don't want to know, 'Mione," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Well, Harry? Your place or mine?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"I think I pretty much know," Hermione stated, grinning.  
  
"Draco, it's a school night. I'm tired enough as it is, all I want to do is shower then climb into bed and sleep."  
  
"Sure, that's what they all say."  
  
"Okay, we're here! I'll see you tomorrow, love of mine," Harry said, kissing Draco on the cheek.  
  
"Fine, be like that." Draco laughed and kissed Harry in return. "Good night, love. 'Night, Ron, 'Mione."  
  
"'Night," they said, and started toward the forth floor. Once they reached their floor, the three split up to go to their respective rooms. Harry managed to make it into his dorm before Mr. Filch appeared. He would have had a fit if he saw the state of Harry's clothes and cleats. Harry placed his cleats on a sheet of open newspaper on the floor and took a shower. Afterward, he sank into the soft sheets and fell asleep immediately, still warm from the shower.  
  
======  
  
History was their first class on Tuesday morning. Mr. Binns cheerfully wrote notes on the board and everyone dutifully copied them down. He made the Crimean war sound a lot more interesting than it should have been, and everyone went to Shakespeare in a good mood. After lunch, Harry had his chorus class with Sister Catherine. Harry sat in his seat in the second tenor section and took out his music folder. A couple of girls were gathered around the piano listening to Blaise play a minuet, cheering when he had finished. Sister Catherine briskly entered the classroom and told Blaise in the same tone she told him at the beginning of every class to get off of the piano and take a seat. The Gertrude student went to his usual seat beside Harry.  
  
"Hello, Blaise."  
  
"'lo, Harry. Up for hitting those falsetto notes?"  
  
"Well, seeing as I'm a tenor two and you're a tenor one, no, I'm not looking forward to them."  
  
"But there's not much of a difference between tenor one and two!"  
  
"Except for the voice range, maybe?"  
  
"Well, true, true..."  
  
Apparently Harry was put in chorus for a reason other than the art classes were full. The year before, the school had held a singing competition for house points. Harry was dared to join, and he succeeded in winning third place overall. In the chorus class, he was placed as predominantly tenor two, but was sometimes switched to bass one for more difficult pieces.  
  
"Students, your attention please," Sister Catherine called.  
  
Everyone stood beside their seats.  
  
"Thank you. I would like everyone to please make sure their uniform is on correctly and neatly, I don't want to see shirt tails hanging out or ties half-mast." After her inspection, she continued. "Okay, now I would like the bass to sing middle C, tenor, an E, alto, a G, and sopranos, a C."  
  
The class sang the notes with precision. Sister Catherine led the group through a series of vocal warm ups (including falsetto exercises for the men), then walked over to a cabinet that was behind Blaise, and extracted something from within. She gave a stack of papers to Blaise. "Mr. Zabini, will you please hand these out to everyone?"  
  
Blaise sighed heavily and took the stack, handing everyone a sheet labeled "Choral Repertoire." The sheet asked for the name of a piece, composer, and other details of the music. Harry gave his paper a blank look. What in the hell?  
  
Blaise sat back down after putting the extra papers on the piano. "You look confused," he said to Harry.  
  
"That's because I am. Exactly what are we doing with this?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Sister Catherine then handed out what looked to be a pamphlet to each person. "This is one of the pieces we will sing at Festival. I'll give you ten minutes to fill out the repertoire sheet, then we will sight-sing."  
  
One of the "pamphlets" was placed on Harry's desk. The cover was a cornflower blue, entitled "Kyrie Eleison." [3]  
  
"Aw, hell," Blaise muttered, staring at his opened piece.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She expects us to sight-sing this? It's polyphonic."  
  
"Laymen's terms, please?"  
  
"Polyphonic. Each part is independent of each other, and accompaniment. Meaning, this will be hell to sight-sing because no one will have a clue where everyone else is."  
  
"Well, it's only four part. All she needs to do is put on her metronome and cue us in, how hard will that be?" Harry then opened his music. Half-notes and eighth notes littered the page in cut-time, completely different from the quarter notes in four/four time that Harry had taught himself. "Aw, hell..."  
  
"Five minutes," said Sister Catherine.  
  
Both boys hurriedly scribbled down answers on their repertoire sheets and finished right when their teacher called time.  
  
"Alright, students, I will play it once, then we will sight-sing the song." Sister Catherine sat down elegantly by the piano, and poised her hands above the keyboard. Then she started playing. A haunting, longing melody filled the classroom, and Harry could imagine ancient voices singing the four-part harmony. The voices slowly extinguished as the song drew to a close, and Sister Catherine let the final chord fade before she spoke.  
  
"Now, everyone, stand up, and I will play your opening notes, and you will start."  
  
The tenors started on an A, followed two beats later by the bass. Their voices softly wove together, gaining strength as the altos joined in, followed four beats later by the sopranos. Harry's imagination took off, the room transforming into a cathedral lit softly by candle light, the scent of incense wafting on the air. The air was musty, his robes starched and rough, but his voice rang pure as silver, their plea spiraling to the heavens. Notes created tension, causing voices to increase volume to mezzo forte, the stress released gently, mezzo piano, a beat later. The song progressed, the dynamics becoming louder and more passionate, and dwindled down to piano, voices frozen on a D major chord. As the song ended, Harry's majestic cathedral faded, gentle candle light replaced by the harsh florescent lighting, the rough robes giving way to his soft uniform. Harry stared at the again lifeless melody printed on the aging paper.  
  
"Wow," he breathed.  
  
======  
  
Author's Note: ::bows repeatedly:: I'm soo sorry for not updating in a long, long time! I thought I would have time during Thanksgiving... wrong. I ended up breaking up with my boyfriend (I'm still upset over that), being accepted into a choir (I couldn't go to Arkansas in November because of it.. grr..), being buried under an avalanche of work preparing for mid- terms, preparing for choral concerts... yeah. Then came Christmas... I was attacked by a two by four called writer's block!! New Year's... another avalanche of homework, Model United Nations position papers, preparing for a choral concert, Science Olympiad... Whoo hoo. Anywho, thank you to all you whom have stayed faithful!! ::hugs all her fans:: Thanks to Sardius-Sky ((thankies for reviewing!!)), ddz008 ((I'm sorry I don't update frequently!! I'll make it up, I promise!)) PeachDancer82 ((thankie for reviewing!!)), GaBrIeLa2 ((Lol, you'll see what happened to Harry's dare. )), Sesaru ((my story actually ended up being 21 pages single-spaced, I might post it on fiction press. I'll tell ya when I do! :)), NayNymic ((don't worry, no Tom/Harry angst)), Lyonessheart ((thankies for the comments!!)), marishamarish ((you'll see what happens!)), HeatherM ((Lol, thanks for the slight criticism)), Trempush ((sorry for making you wait!!)), Eadon ((thanks for reviewing!!)), rct the deku nut ((many thanks, Becky!!)), VirginSuicide ((thanks for reviewing!!)), embyr81788 ((thankies for reviewing!!)) and last but not least, Mon2 ((thankie for reviewing!)) Erm... when I was in the writer's block I started writing another ficcy, which I will post and continue when I get writer's block for this ficcy. Whoo hoo! Lol, again, it's gonna take a while until next chapter since I'm a loser and join too many things, when I'm busy enough with homework. Erm.. the events in the Theology class happened in my Theology class, because I have an oh-so-cool teacher who does cool activities like that. Oh, and I went back and edited some minor grammar mistakes in previous chapters, nothing too serious. Anywho, until next time!!  
  
[1]- taken from Dead Poet's Society [2]- this song is by Loreena McKennit, The Mummer's Dance [3]- Kyrie Eleison (Lord, Have Mercy Upon Us), Antonio Lotti. 


	10. Chapter 10

Author: CelestialDrgn, aka Celeste  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: AU, Drama/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, so don't sue! All you'll get is pocket lint. All my money goes towards my anime and Harry Potter possessions. Harry Potter is owned, however, by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Raincoast Books publishing companies. Aside from Luke, none of the characters are mine, only the idea of my story. St. John Vianney College is also one of my creations. This is a work in progress, and is my first HP fanfic (that I will attempt to finish.) Send all comments/suggestions/flames to padfootmoon bellsouth.net. mailto:padfootmoonbellsouth.net. As I am missing a Beta reader, (my beta reader and I got in a fight... heh heh...) all mistakes are mine.  
  
HARRY/DRACO SLASH!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Have a good day, and do not litter. ;  
  
Author's note at the end!!  
  
= = = = = =   
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes, (10/?)  
  
"Wow," Harry breathed.  
  
Harry left his chorus class in an uplifted mood. Upon seeing Draco in the hall, Harry ran to him and pounced onto his back, causing Draco to stumble. Several onlookers laughed at their antics.  
  
"Hello!" he chirped.  
  
Draco smiled softly, glancing at Harry sideways.  
  
"Hello yourself," he responded tiredly.  
  
"Why're you hiding? And what's wrong -- Oh!"  
  
Harry let go of the blond and very lightly touched his finger tips to Draco's split lip, staring worriedly at the rich purple bruise adorning his cheek, directly under his right eye.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Riddle and I got in a fight. He saw the picture Hermione took of us and went completely mad. I managed to hide the picture under my pillow before he got to it."  
  
Harry frowned. "Wait, I thought that you already asked for a room transfer?"  
  
Draco winced slightly. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll talk to Father after detention."  
  
"Detention?!"  
  
"I gave Riddle a black eye, and I don't think he'll be able to have any kids, either," Draco answered, a slight smile gracing his lips.  
  
"Did you both get detentions?"  
  
A nod.  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "Well, at least you'll get a room change. Do you want to meet in the library after dinner?"  
  
"Yeah. I have to go now, gotta mop up the gym, you know..." Draco trailed off, waving his hand half-heartedly in the general direction of the athletic wing.  
  
"Have fun," Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I will," Draco responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Harry watched Draco walk off, then turned and headed to the dormitory. Taking the stairs two at a time, he nearly collided into Hermione and Ron who were on their way down.  
  
"There you are! I have something for you," Hermione sang, waving a piece of paper in front of Harry.  
  
"Hey guys. Can we look at it in my room? I have to tell you something."  
  
"Do we have to go all the way back upstairs?" Ron whined. "We went up there to look for you, and now we have to go back?"  
  
"Yes," Harry responded, grabbing Ron's shoulders, turned him around, and gave Ron a light push on the back. "Now walk, Weasley. You need the exercise."  
  
"Some friend you are," Ron sniffed as he and the other two started up the stairs.  
  
The trio ascended the stairwell to the uppermost floor, Harry leading the way to his room. He fished for his keys, unlocked the door, and held it open for his guests. He closed the door after them and flopped down on the edge of his bed.  
  
"You said you have something for me?" The brunette boy asked, kicking his school shoes off and dug around his bureau for his soccer clothes.  
  
A picture blocked his vision, held by Hermione. She and Ron also sat, Ron straddling a chair, and Hermione sitting properly on the edge of Neville's bed. The picture was a close-up of Harry and Draco, both staring into the other's eyes, foreheads touching, oblivious to the world. The image was razor sharp, showing minute details such as the small specks of mud on Harry's shirt, the slight tear on Draco's shirt due to wear, and the individual stray hairs that escaped from the confines of Draco's hair band. Hermione made the image even more dramatic by converting the whole picture grayscale, except for their eyes. Harry's shown a brilliant emerald, Draco's a summery blue. What caught Harry's breath was the amount of emotion displayed in both of their eyes. He could plainly see that both were wrapped tightly in their own world of each other, eyes shining with unrestricted affection, fondness, _love_.  
  
"Wow, 'Mione," Harry whispered.  
  
"See? I told you that that was the best picture I've ever taken," she replied smugly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, mate, sorry to change the subject, but what was it that you had to tell us?"  
  
Harry looked up from the mesmerizing picture.  
  
"What? Oh."  
  
Standing up, Harry walked over to the desk and placed the picture reverently on the tabletop. He then returned to his seat on his bed and continued his search for his soccer gear.  
  
"Ironically, it has to do with that same picture."  
  
Hermione frowned. "You mean, with Draco?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently Riddle saw him with the picture and beat him up because of it. Draco has detention along with him for fighting."  
  
"They say pictures are worth a thousand words, after all," Ron stated.  
  
"Especially that one. Imagine if people got a hold of it... Why did you feel compelled to snap the picture, Hermione?" Harry whined whilst pulling on his shin guards and socks.  
  
"You've seen the picture, Harry. You know why I had to take it."  
  
Harry picked up a forest green shirt and a pair of running shorts.  
  
"I guess. It's just..." He paused and looked at his friends. "I wish people were as open-minded as you two. I'm lucky to have you guys."  
  
Ron stood up and gave Harry a one-armed hug. "Hey, what're friends for? Homophobes are insecure about their sexuality, so of course they go and make a big deal about the smallest things. Plus, you're the best mate anyone could ask for."  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Harry smiled, inwardly grateful for his friend's support.  
  
Hermione stared at Ron in mild shock and admiration. "Ron, I never thought I would hear anything so psychologically deep come from your mouth."  
  
Ron blushed. "Yeah, well..." he said, scratching his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry to shoo you guys out, but I have to change for soccer," Harry stated.  
  
"No, it's fine, I have to head to the library anyway," responded Hermione.  
  
"See you later!" she said, dragging Ron out of the room. Ron mouthed, 'Help me!' as the door closed.  
  
Harry snickered, then proceeded to change for his soccer practice.  
  
= = = = = =   
The rest of the week passed quickly as the teachers became more creative in their lesson plans, including a "nature walk" in their History class. Harry's class sat outside and read poetry in the middle of what was known in Hogwarts as the Forbidden Forest. Harry no longer had to worry about the presence of giant, carnivorous arachnids, territorial, brain-teasing centaurs or the stray werewolf ambling among the foliage. The class was able to reenact the Romantic Movement and peacefully read poetry. Despite their efforts to get their elderly teacher lost to delay returning to the school, they walked inside the building just as the bell rang signaling five minutes before they were to be in their next class.  
  
In choir, Sister Catherine made the class perform what Blaise and Harry dubbed as "choral tai chi." They were to go through fluidic movements in order to feel the smoothness and line of their song, Kyrie, which they were to perform at Festival, a visual and performing arts showcase. Both Blaise and Harry attempted to sing and go through their own version of tai chi, but they ended up stifling their laughter and getting repeatedly reprimanded by their teacher.  
  
Geometry was also being taught creatively. Mr. Vector was lecturing about ratios when he randomly walked out of the classroom. The students gave each other questioning looks, when their teacher popped his head in the doorframe.  
  
"Well, come on," he said in an inpatient voice.  
  
Harry and Ron followed the class into the corridor, giving each other giddy grins.  
  
Mr. Vector sat on the linoleum floor. He took out a dry-erase marker and started marking tiles on the floor, continuing his lecture whilst sketching on the floor, his class in mild shock and amusement at the man's open vandalism. He then amused his class further, leaving his markings to be cleaned up by the detention kids.  
  
======  
  
After school, Harry visited Draco in his new private dorm room.  
  
"Riddle wasn't too thrilled that I tattled on him," the blonde stated, reclining on his bed, casually flipping through a Renaissance magazine his parents included in his care package.  
  
"That's his problem," Harry replied airily. He sat on Draco's bed and dug through Draco's care package.  
  
"Excuse me, but did I give you permission to go through that?" Draco asked haughtily.  
  
"Oh, did I need your permission?" Harry continued digging through the box, unconcerned. He picked up a package of gummi bears. "May I have some?"  
  
"Go ahead," Draco replied, returning to his magazine, eying the advertised swords.  
  
Harry helped himself to the snack while idly nosing through the contents of the care package. He unearthed a letter buried at the very bottom.  
  
"Um... Draco?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You have a letter."  
  
The blonde froze.  
  
"I do?"  
  
Harry handed him the envelope wordlessly.  
  
Draco carefully opened the envelope and read the letter, his face a mask of indifference. He then snorted and handed the letter to Harry.  
  
_Dearest Draco,  
How is your school year progressing? I do hope that you are enjoying yourself whilst you study, though I know I needn't worry about your academic affairs. Speaking of affairs, I have heard rumours from a close friend, which he learned through his child. It seems that you and James' son, Harry are quite the uproar at your school. Word has it that you two are more than friends. I do sincerely hope that that information is false. Maybe living with your mother in London was not the best decision that I had made in terms of your upbringing. If it were true, I'm afraid that I will be forced to discontinue my monetary aid in terms of your tuition at John Vianney. You will then either attend a local school in London, or I shall have the privilege of enrolling you at St. Bernadette's School here in France. I hope that I have made my message clear. Continue keeping your grades high and make me proud.  
  
Your Father,  
  
Lucius Malfoy_  
  
Harry looked up after reading the letter.  
  
"How did this get into your care package? It was sent from your mother's address, and he said that he was in France."  
  
"Lucius was probably visiting her or something." Draco glared at the offending letter. "He was no good for her."  
  
"I take it that your parents are divorced?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry, startled, then his eyes widened slightly in realization. "That's right, you lost your memory. Yeah, my mum divorced Lucius when I was eight. I really don't know what she saw in him. He thinks he's an aristocrat or something. I mean, his family line is pedigree, but he has no right walking around with his nose stuck in the air like there's a peculiar smell around those with less money than him. But mum let me be my own person and supported me in every way possible. The only thing is, mum makes a good amount of money, but not enough to be able to send me here and support herself at the same time."  
  
Harry did not have the same financial problem that Draco had, as his own parents made enough money to pay for multiple university-bound children and still live the way that they do. One part of the letter, however, bothered the raven-haired boy.  
  
"What do you think he meant by hearing a rumour from a friend's child? Can you think of anyone it could possibly be?"  
  
Draco's blonde brows knitted together in thought. "I can only think of two possible people," he said slowly. "Lucius and the Parkinson's are pretty close, and it would be of no surprise if Pansy opened her big mouth to her father. The other might be Riddle. I knew that his name sounded familiar, because Lucius had a friend named Tom Riddle. His son may be the one, but it seems more practical if it were Pansy."  
  
Harry looked offended. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew Riddle before?"  
  
"It only occurred to me recently, honest! I just didn't say anything because I wasn't sure."  
  
"Whatever you say, Draco."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
The boy laughed. "I'm just kidding with you."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
Draco then leapt upon Harry, trapping him onto the bed underneath him. Both boys laughed, and Draco captured Harry's lips in a lustful kiss. Reluctantly, Harry broke the kiss.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
Draco looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, wouldn't this get you in trouble? Our relationship, I mean."  
  
"Harry, love, do you think I honestly care? Lucius can go screw himself if he wants to continue giving me orders."  
  
"I really don't think that would go over very well with him, Draco."  
  
He sighed. "Okay then. We'll keep our relationship quiet. We can still be seen as friends, but no more tackling me in the corridor between classes, alright?"  
  
"If it'll keep you here, that's fine by me." Harry placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
Draco smiled gently, his crystal blue eyes reflecting his inner joy. "I don't want to lose you either, Harry. You're one of my best mates, but you're the only one I trust my heart and soul to."  
  
They stayed quiet, then Harry laughed. "Merlin, if anyone heard us, they'd think we were the sappiest people alive."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Merlin? Is that more wizard slang?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Sorry, bad habit."  
  
"Mm hmm. Now that that's over with, where were we?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Harry started kissing Draco's jaw slowly, sensuously running his tongue lightly over the outline of Draco's jaw and working his way down his neck. Draco moaned softly and ran his fingers through Harry's untamed hair. The brunette kissed a path back up to Draco's lips. His lips parted, allowing Harry's tongue to join his in a dance of dominance. Their kissing became more passionate as hand wandered. Draco gently rolled his hips against Harry's, and the both expressed their ecstasy. Harry bucked his hips against Draco's in response, feeling both his and Draco's growing passion. Draco's hand strayed to above Harry's waistband, and Harry paused.  
  
"Are you okay with his, Harry?" Draco asked, his face flushed but serious.  
  
"I... I'm not sure. I've never done this before."  
  
"I'll understand if you want me to stop. Just tell me to do so, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Can we stop for today, though, Draco?"  
  
"Sure, Harry."  
  
He got off from on top of his boyfriend and leaned against the headboard. Harry copied his boyfriend and joined him by his seat.  
  
"Are... are you angry at me?" Harry asked in a feeble voice, looking at his hands.  
  
"No, not at all, Harry!" Draco grabbed Harry's hands and held them between his. "I'm willing to wait for you, Harry. Sex is a big thing. It changes relationships, either for the better or worse, and personally I want it to be for the better. So don't worry about it, okay?"  
  
Harry sighed in relief. "Alright." He hesitated, then asked, "How are you feeling, though?"  
  
Draco glanced down at his crotch. "I want this to go away. It's annoying."  
  
Harry laughed and leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. "I love you, Draco."  
  
The blonde looked at Harry, his eyes sparkling bright blue. "I love you, too." He then pulled Harry closer to him. Harry felt his body mold perfectly against Draco's, and he knew they were meant to be.  
  
= = = = = =   
  
Chemistry class once again had them working in labs. That day, they were performing flame tests on salt compounds. Several small samples of unknown salts sat in front of the two lab partners. The room smelled faintly of gas before all of the Bunsen burners were lit.  
  
"Okay," said Draco, once more clad in green lab goggles and a thick plastic apron. He read over the directions. "It says here that when we put the salts in the flame, the colour they turn will identify what metal ions are present. With me so far?"  
  
"I think so. It's qualitative analysis anyway, so I automatically like this lab." Harry secured his own goggles over his glasses.  
  
Draco grinned. "Okay, four-eyes. Let's begin with the one here on the far left."  
  
They dipped their loop of nickel into the small pile they had labeled as "unknown 1" and held in inside the flame of the Bunsen burner. Harry made a small gasp of delight as it turned the flame purple-red.  
  
"Potassium," Draco muttered to himself, writing their results in his small, neat handwriting.  
  
Harry glanced over from cleaning the nickel wire. "You write like a girl, Draco," he teased.  
  
Draco leveled a glare at his boyfriend. "Do you want to do this or may I continue?"  
  
"Writing's no fun. I'm shutting up now."  
  
"That's what I thought. Now, do the next sample."  
  
The two continued testing the salts. Harry insisted on saving sample five for last, as he proclaimed that five was his favourite number.  
  
"Get on with it already, Harry!"  
  
"Okay, okay. No need to rush, we have plenty of time left." Harry dipped the nickel wire in the last salt sample, then stuck it in the flame. A bright emerald flame shot up.  
  
_A high pitched cackle echoed in the air. "Now," a voice hissed, very much like a snake. "Step aside, you silly girl."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Avada kedavara!"  
  
A woman's voice screamed in intense pain then fell silent._ [1]  
  
Harry dropped the wire with a soft clatter on the table. He stared at his hand, which was shaking slightly.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Draco. That's who the voice belonged to. Harry looked at the blonde's concerned face. Draco, his boyfriend. He took in his surroundings. They were in the Chemistry lab, performing flame tests. Father Snape was walking around, casually observing his students' progress.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?"  
  
"Um... Yeah. I'll tell you later, let's just clean up."  
  
"Okay," Draco responded, looking dubious.  
  
The pair cleaned up their lab station and the class was later dismissed by the lunch bell. Hermione and Ron stopped them at the door.  
  
"Aren't you two going to lunch?" Ron asked.  
  
"We will later," Harry replied weakly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione's arms were piled with books with no room in her overflowing bag. At least one thing had remained constant in Harry's dream.  
  
"Let's all go to my room, it'll save you the trip of going upstairs," Draco volunteered.  
  
The four friends walked to Draco's dorm and settled around the room.  
  
"Now, spill. Why were you shaking in Chem?"  
  
Harry looked at his friends and explained to them the events in his pseudo- world of magic. "So seeing the emerald flame must have triggered that particular 'memory'," Harry concluded.  
  
"That's most likely what happened," confirmed Hermione. "Nothing to worry about. Looks like its no more exposure to emerald green light, Harry," she said, grinning.  
  
"And just how often does that happen?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't worry, not often," Harry said, a small grin softening his face.  
  
"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get some lunch!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
= = = = = =   
  
That night, Harry emerged from his shower warm and ready for bed. Climbing into his bed, he greeted Neville a good night and settled into his blankets. Wrapped in a snug, warm cocoon of blankets, Harry easily drifted to sleep.  
  
At first everything was dark, then Harry found himself barefoot and clad in only his pyjamas walking around the school. Everything seemed the same, but different somehow. Then, Harry knew. He was back in Hogwarts. The air was alive with magic; he could feel the strength of the wards cast upon the very foundation of the magnificent castle vibrate with a low, deep hum. Faint traces of students' magical signatures floated around the corridor, especially prevalent within the classroom walls.  
  
Harry ventured down the corridor, and found himself in front of the hospital wing. He opened the door and looked around. Madam Pomfrey bustled around from bed to bed, making sure all of her students were comfortable in their beds. He seemed to go unnoticed by the nurse, and vaguely wondered why. Then he heard familiar voices coming from one bed. His curiosity piqued, Harry went to investigate.  
  
"He shouldn't be out for this long, 'Mione," a boy's voice said. That definitely belonged to Ron.  
  
"He fell off of his broom nearly forty feet and got his head hit by a bludger on the way down, Ron. There's no telling how long he's supposed to be out."  
  
Harry peeked past the curtain to see whom the two were talking about. There, in front of him, he saw... himself. He was lying on the bed, his head wrapped in bandages, cheeks littered with the greenish-yellow tint of healing bruises.  
  
"'Mione," Ron said, and urgent tone in his voice. "What if he doesn't wake up?"  
  
"He will."  
  
Soon, Harry's vision started fading again. He tried to keep his eyes open, but the blackness kept enveloping him until he was completely sightless.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of his dorm room that he shared with Neville, his roommate sleeping soundly, letting out an occasional snore. He looked around and sat up. Staring out of his window at the crescent moon, Harry voiced his thoughts.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
= = = = = =   
Author's Note: I really hope that that makes up for my lack of updates... I'm so proud of myself, I added six pages to it today alone! I haven't had time lately, plus I've had homework, and now I have exams week after next. Whoo- hoo. Anywho, thanks to all of you people who've stuck with me through my inconsistent updates, which includes ddz008 ((you'll see what role Tom plays in this... I might have already answered your question)) Ashley ((thanks for reviewing!)) Yuki Kurai ((I'm flattered that you thought it was perfect!)), coriander ((well, I'm glad I'm able to keep your attention!)) Becky ((Lol, I have overcome my writer's block!! Whoo-hoo!)), Jet Dragon ((well, things at my school aren't as interesting as boy-on-boy action... frankly, we lack it, and when we do have it it's in a fight which involves both guys grabbing the other's private parts...)), GaBoO ((Lol, it's fine that you lost track of it, but thanks for putting me on alert anyway!)), and kt ((aww, shucks... I'm not as good as some other people out there, believe me. My stuff reeks compared to them. Go to www . schnoogle . com and search for Harry/Draco, there are muy muy awesome ones there)). Also, thanks to you people who have read but not reviewed, I'm honoured that you guys take the time to read my stuff! I'll probably end this gig in two more chapters, but I will also provide an alternate ending (which should give you guys a clue here). Take care all, and au revouir!

[1] Taken from canon (duh), methinks Prisoner of Azkaban


	11. Chapter 11

Author: CelestialDrgn, aka Celeste  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: AU, Drama/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, so don't sue! All you'll get is pocket lint. All my money goes towards my anime and Harry Potter possessions. Harry Potter is owned, however, by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Raincoast Books publishing companies. Aside from Luke, none of the characters are mine, only the idea of my story. St. John Vianney College is also one of my creations. This is a work in progress, and is my first HP fanfic (that I will attempt to finish.) Send all comments/suggestions/flames to padfootmoonbellsouth.net. mailto:padfootmoonbellsouth.net. As I am missing a Beta reader, (my beta reader and I got in a fight... heh heh...) all mistakes are mine.  
  
HARRY/DRACO SLASH!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Have a good day, and do not litter. SAVE THE RAINFOREST! XD  
  
Author's note at the end!!  
  
==  
  
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes, (11/13)  
  
September's warmth melded into October's chilly, crisp air, which also brought the first trip back into civilization.  
  
"We're going where?" Harry asked, walking with his friends up the stairs to their dorm rooms.  
  
Hermione huffed a little, adjusting her bag to make it stop hitting the back of her leg as she walked. "A little village near Edinburgh, Scotland. They have a sweet shop, taverns, trinket shops... basically you can restock on anything. It's a day trip by bus, nearly an hour ride, and we pack back up at five and we're back at the school in time to clean up for dinner."  
  
"It's like a Hogsmeade weekend!" Harry proclaimed excitedly.  
  
Ron and Draco gave their friend a strange look.  
  
"You know, it's been, what, three or four months and you still don't have your memory back? I'm starting to worry, Harry," Draco said, slightly out of breath from their ascent on the stairs. The group walked to Harry's dorm room.  
  
"Weaklings," the brunette muttered under his breath as he fished out keys from his pocket.  
  
"Well, excuse us, Mr.-I'm-so-cool-because-I-play-soccer-and-I-don't-get-out- of-breath-walking-up-the-stairs," Ron grumbled.  
  
Harry unlocked the door and let his friends in before closing it behind them.  
  
"You should play, it's a wonderful sport," Harry quipped cheerfully.  
  
Ron took a seat beside Hermione on Neville's bed and wrapped an arm around her slim waist. "Actually, I was thinking to try out for keeper next term. Fred, George, Bill, and Charley made me keep when they practiced over the summer, so I might have a chance."  
  
Ron sometimes practiced with Harry's Under 17 team during the summer when he was bored enough. With a little training, Ron could become a valuable keeper.  
  
"Oh, come on. The keeper doesn't even run. But you did pretty well at Hogwarts," Harry said, curling up next to Draco, who sat on Harry's bed.  
  
"Oh, are you talking about that sport on brooms, Quidpitch or something?"  
  
"Quidditch, Ron. And yes, you were a decent keeper if I do say so myself."  
  
"Seriously, though, Harry. Your memory isn't back yet. What if you have brain damage or something?" Concern was plainly written on Ron's face.  
  
"If anything, it's amnesia. I'm still functioning properly. I can think properly... I have decent grades, anyway... maybe I need another knock to the head to bring it back," Harry joked.  
  
Draco strengthened his hold on the boy in his arms. "I swear, if anyone hurts you, I will personally send them across the river Styx."  
  
Harry looked at his boyfriend. "Protective much?"  
  
The blonde tilted his head in thought, silver earring glittering softly in the late afternoon sunlight. "Mm, maybe, yeah," he replied.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Door's open," Harry called, immediately separating himself from his boyfriend's arms. Draco pouted, parting reluctantly.  
  
Neville poked his head inside.  
  
"Hello, all... I was just making sure there was no indecent exposure going on," he said, entering the room.  
  
"And, pray tell, why would there be any?" Hermione asked, still cuddled against Ron.  
  
"We're hormonal, impulse-driven teenagers trapped in a single environment for extreme lengths of time," Neville replied, opening the bureau and searching for a change of clothes. "You tell me."  
  
"Hmm... and to think you still haven't taken up on that dare, Harry," Draco thought aloud, his smile mischievous.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes sky-ward. "Is that all you ever think about?" He mused teasingly.  
  
"My mind's a very interesting place to be," the blonde replied, settling back comfortably on Harry's bed.  
  
"Like I said," Neville stated, gesturing to Draco.  
  
Neville was rewarded with a pillow to the face.  
  
"Oh, you're dead, Malfoy!" Neville proclaimed. His task forgotten, he picked up the pillow and threw it back at the blonde. The pillow missed its intended target and hit Harry.  
  
Quickly, the room was filled with flying fluffy projectiles and bursts of laughter. Ten minutes later, the floor, rumpled beds, and everyone's hair were covered in a layer of white and gray feathers. Hermione collapsed onto Harry's bed, laughing breathlessly, picking ineffectively at the feathers nestled in her brown curls.  
  
"Well, it looks like Neville needs a new pillow," she said pointedly.  
  
"No, Harry needs a new pillow," declared Neville.  
  
Harry was helping Draco remove the bits of white fluff that were clinging to his hair. "Oh, no, mate, that was definitely your pillow," the spectacled boy stated.  
  
"No, it was yours."  
  
"No, it was yours."  
  
"Yours."  
  
"_Yours_!"  
  
A second round of pillow fighting ensued. It was only brought to an end when the remaining pillow exploded into a cloud of wispy white down.  
  
"There, we're even!" Harry stated, satisfied, as feathers rained down upon Neville's head.  
  
Everyone then went about cleaning the fluffy disaster as best as they could, later going to their respective rooms to prepare for dinner. Harry went to check the post for both himself and Neville.  
  
Harry got strange looks as he walked down the hall, a few feathers peeking out from his hair and rumpled uniform. The mailboxes were located along the wall of the Commons, sorted according to House. Pulling out the small key to open the box, he opened it easily, the door springing free from the lock. A few letters were within; Neville had a letter from his parents (both of whom were very much normal in reality), one from his Gran, and a copy of a list of upcoming school events. Harry skimmed these as he locked the mailbox and walked back to his dorm. There was, as Hermione stated, a weekend day trip to Edinburgh, Scotland that weekend, which was three days away. Various sporting events were listed as well as Festival, the visual and performing arts fair. And much to Harry's surprise, there was a ball on Halloween night. As Harry reentered his room, he sat on his bed and read more about the ball. Neville peeked over his shoulder, now dressed in worn jeans and a comfortable-looking green shirt.  
  
"Did I get anything?" Neville asked.  
  
Harry passed the letters to him distractedly.  
  
Neville glanced at the letters, and then looked over Harry's shoulder. "What's that, mate?"  
  
"The events schedule." Harry looked at his friend. "Did you know about the ball on Halloween?"  
  
"Yeah, there's always been one. Do you not remember?"  
  
"Not at all." Harry frowned at the paper, as if it were the cause of his amnesia. "It says here it's a costume ball... where exactly do we get the costumes?"  
  
Neville patted the top of Harry's head reassuringly. "That's why we're going to Edinburgh, my friend."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Neville then checked his watched. "It's about time for dinner. Want to head down?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Why not?" He stood up and stretched, placing the schedule on the desk on their way out.

* * *

The weekend speedily approached the "imprisoned" students of John Vianney. A group of Aloysius students with one Gertrude student sat in the middle of the red House's Commons one night after dinner, planning their costumes for the Halloween ball.  
  
"I say we do it as a group," Dean Thomas interjected. Seamus plopped down by his friend, a bowl of popcorn in his arms. Dean reached over and grabbed a handful.  
  
"Yeah, but what theme?" the Irish boy asked, clutching the bowl protectively, attempting to defend his popcorn from his house mates' hands.  
  
Lavender glanced over from her seat on the floor where she and Parvati tried to read each other's tarot. "How about flower children?"  
  
"Excuse me, _I_ am the only hippie here," Draco said, successfully snatching a handful of Seamus' popcorn.  
  
"Hey, whatever happened to 'peace, love, and harmony'?" Seamus cried.  
  
"It's on break. I'm hungry."  
  
"You should eat more at dinner, then, Draco," Harry replied from beside Draco. The blonde sneered in return.  
  
"We could do masks," Ron suggested helpfully.  
  
Dean munched happily on his popcorn. "We might be the only ones in masks, mate. Kind of defeats the purpose," he said between mouthfuls.  
  
"How about Renaissance?" volunteered Hermione, looking up from her textbook.  
  
Ron made a face. "Do you ever put that down?" her red-headed boyfriend asked, his voice clearly disgusted.  
  
Neville piped up. "Yeah, how about reading for fun?"  
  
Hermione sniffed. "Am I not allowed to work ahead on my assignments?" She turned to Neville. "But to answer your question, I'm rereading Lord of the Rings in between."  
  
"Hey..." Draco said slowly, an enlightened look on his face. "How about we dress as the Fellowship?"  
  
The group made sounds of approval. Parvati scanned those gathered around her, a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"Draco's definitely Legolas," the Indian girl concluded.  
  
Draco gave everyone a pleased smirk.  
  
"And Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Harry can be hobbits," Lavender added.  
  
The statement was met with sounds of mock outrage.  
  
"And why can't we pick?" Harry whined.  
  
"Personally, I think you'd make a fine Frodo," Draco stated with a smug look as he ate his stolen popcorn.  
  
Harry glared.  
  
"Yeah, you would, Harry. Do you have contacts that you could wear?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um... at home..."  
  
"Ask your parents to include it in your care package."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Why are we the hobbits?" Seamus asked in an indignant tone.  
  
Parvati rolled her eyes. "Oh, just think about it. You and Dean are practically Merry and Pippin. And if Harry's Frodo, then Ron's definitely Sam."  
  
Hermione smiled. "She has a point, you know..."  
  
Reluctant grumbling followed.  
  
"What about the rest of the Fellowship?"  
  
Hermione answered, "We don't necessarily need to have the whole Fellowship; after all, I doubt anyone in our group would dress as Gandalf. But everyone can dress in that theme, or even elves or faeries."  
  
Ron grinned impishly. "What need have we for even more faeries?" he inquired, nudging Harry in the side.  
  
Harry smirked and nudged his friend back. "You know you like it."  
  
"Ah, I don't mind you, mate. Your vegetarian boyfriend, however..."  
  
"Hey, don't discriminate against vegetarians," Draco rebuked, crossing his arms huffily.  
  
A playful debate over vegetarians and their Earth Mother attitudes followed. The group slowly disbanded one by one, preparing for bed. As Hermione stood up to leave, Draco grabbed her arm. The brunette girl jumped, looking at her captor with surprise. The blonde then asked her something in French. Harry found that when the two had something to hide, they spoke to each other in their secondary language. He waited patiently as Hermione frowned slightly in thought then answered in the foreign tongue. Draco thanked her, then turned back to smiled at Harry.  
  
"Dare I ask what that was about?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Now, why would I do that after all that work?"  
  
"Because you love me?"  
  
"All the better." Draco smirked and stood up. "Shall I escort you to your room, Frodo?"  
  
Harry's glare intensified as Draco's grin grew wider.  
  
"What, with your bow and arrows to protect me from the evil orc-like seventh years?"  
  
"Now you're catching on," the blue-eyed boy said, pulling an unwilling Harry to his feet. "Time you get your beauty sleep... not that you need it, as you're already as radiant as the stars above..."  
  
"Oh, will you just shove it already?!"  
  
His boyfriend responded with laughter.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and early as the students boarded the bus for their day trip. Sitting at the very back of the bus, Harry yawned widely, covering his mouth with a jumper-clad hand. Harry wore a slightly large green jumper and black corduroy trousers in an attempt to stay warm in the bitingly chill autumn air. Draco smiled over at him from his seat beside his boyfriend and gently laid a hand over Harry's clammy own.  
  
"It's so cold," Harry said, shivering both from the temperature and excitement for the trip. The bus smelled of old leather and exhaust, the cold seats slowly warming up from the heater.  
  
"It normally is in the fall, Harry," Draco responded, his usual tender smile gracing his lips, reflecting in his eyes.  
  
"Even so..."  
  
"I'll keep you warm," the blonde said soft enough that only Harry heard him. Harry turned over his covered hand to that his palm was touching Draco's and laced their fingers together. Draco squeezed Harry's hand in affection, and Harry's heart fluttered.  
  
'Gods, I feel like a school-girl...' he said to himself giddily. But nevertheless, he was soon warmed by the feelings of love positively radiating from his boyfriend, overwhelmed that he alone could instigate such feelings in another person. The feeling spread like much drinking a cup of coffee, its warmth slowly spreading with each sip.  
  
The closest people to Harry and Draco that could see they were holding hands were Ron and Hermione, both of whom were not complaining. They themselves were completely wrapped up in each other, both figuratively and literally. Hermione brought a blanket with her for the trip and had it tucked snugly around both herself and Ron.  
  
Harry was about to lean his head comfortably on Draco's shoulder when Draco abruptly pulled away. The spectacled boy gave him a hurt look which changed to concern, taking in the blonde's narrowed eyes and the slight tinge of colour on his cheeks. The brunette turned to the offending person. Tom Riddle.  
  
Riddle's stance was smug and arrogant, his superior smirk and lofty eyes betraying his confidence.  
  
"What have we here? Nearly caught in the act, were we?" he replied, his voice matching the expression on his face. Harry felt a violent urge to wipe the smile off of his face.  
  
"Have you nothing better to do than meddle in other's affairs?" Draco asked, his tone frosty.  
  
"Speaking of affairs," Riddle drawled, casually giving Harry a once-over.  
  
Harry sat up taller. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just suspicious that you two were staring at each other with... was that _attraction_ I saw?" His smirk grew. "No, it can't be, because little Dragon here got a note from his daddy specifically telling him not to have homosexual tendencies."  
  
Draco's eyes flashed. "It was you?"  
  
Riddle assumed an air of innocence. "Was what me? Oh, _that_ little thing? Yeah, it was me. You see, your father told me that he suspected something, seeing as you practically glowed after you spent time with Pot-head here."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed at the name, but stayed silent.  
  
"So, he asked me to keep an eye on you to prevent you from... straying. And in return, I received a little compensation for my troubles."  
  
Ron had enough of the boy assaulting his friends. "That's just sick, Riddle. Ever heard of getting a job? Leave them alone," the red head ground out.  
  
Riddle glanced at Ron, his eyes narrowing. "Keep out of this, _Jew_."  
  
Ron started to get up, his face red with anger. Hermione stopped him, placing her hand on his arm.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to tell Riddle exactly where to stick it when a hand was laid on Riddle's shoulder.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" a calm but firm voice asked.  
  
Both Harry and Draco looked relieved. Riddle turned around, facing his interrupter. Remus Lupin stood behind him, his eyes intense.  
  
"I hardly imagine you're searching for a seat back here. Why don't you accompany me to the front where there will surely be an available seat." It was clearly a statement rather than a question. Remus gave the other two boys a slight nod then turned, escorting Riddle to the front of the bus.  
  
Draco let out a breath of relief. Harry looked over at Ron, concerned.  
  
"You okay, Ron?"  
  
Ron glared daggers at the back of Riddle's head. "Yeah."  
  
The blonde gave Ron a look of gratitude. "Thanks for supporting us, Ron. You didn't need to say anything; you didn't deserve that comment."  
  
The red head sighed, looking over at his two friends. "Yeah, let's just forget it and enjoy today."  
  
Harry smiled. "Good plan."

* * *

An hour later, the four friends were in a thrift shop in search of their outfits. Harry picked up a soft, white button down shirt with no collar. He grinned and showed it to Draco, who was wading in a pile of tunic-like tops.  
  
"Hm... no." Draco tossed the shirt over his shoulder, hitting Harry in the chest. The brunette caught the shirt and grinned, walking over to his boyfriend.  
  
"Having trouble?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Just a little..." Draco thought over the shirt in his hands. "Definitely not." He tossed the offending shirt over his shoulder, which joined the steadily growing mountain of rejects. Draco picked up a promising top. The top was a soft cream with fancy green and gold embroidering. He gently ran his fingers over the shirt. "Now this," he said, folding it reverently, "is perfect."  
  
The rest of their costumes had to be made by hand; Hermione had access to the Home Economics rooms, and was pretty skilled in using a sewing machine. They met up with everyone else and headed to an arts and crafts store in order to get their necessary fabrics.  
  
Draco, seeing the huge piles of feather boas, grinned and sauntered over. He grabbed a green and silver boa, flung it around his neck and over his shoulders, then stuck a pose.  
  
"How do I look?" he asked, his voice low and husky, eyes heavily lidded.  
  
Harry immediately turned crimson hearing the voice. Everyone laughed. Seamus nudged Harry.  
  
"What was that, Mister Potter?"  
  
"W-what was what?" Harry squeaked in an un-masculine manner.  
  
Draco's grin grew into an evil smile. He sashayed up to Harry and looped the excess part of the boa on the back of Harry's neck, pulling him close.  
  
Harry let out a squeak that sounded like "Draco!" before the blonde kissed his captive lightly on his lips, then released his prisoner.  
  
Dean and Seamus cheered while Ron patted Harry on the back.  
  
"It's alright, mate," Ron said encouragingly.  
  
Harry mumbled something unintelligible while hiding his face in a nearby rack of fabric, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
Hermione walked up to the group from her excursions in the sea of cloth, several bundles folded neatly in her arms.  
  
"Did I just miss something here?"  
  
After the interesting display in the craft store, the "Fellowship" broke apart in order to fulfill their shopping needs. Harry followed his three constant companions silently into a media store. They noticed his sullen mood, and Draco took Harry to the side.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, his tone lacking emotion.  
  
"Was it the kiss?"  
  
Silence greeted him.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?"  
  
Harry examined the floor, saying nothing.  
  
"Look, I'm sor-"  
  
"What if Tom was there?"  
  
The blonde looked surprised at the interruption. "What?"  
  
Harry kept his head down. "Tom Riddle. What if he was there? What if he saw that? You're only giving him more reason to report back to you father." Finally he met Draco's eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Drake. Not now that we've found each other."  
  
Draco stayed silent, then nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry if I upset you, Harry, okay?" Harry nodded, looking down again. "Try to cheer up?" Draco asked, making himself seem years younger.  
  
A small smile appeared on Harry's lips. "I will. I'm sorry I'm being a pansy about it, but I've grown rather attached to you. I don't want you to leave any time soon."  
  
The blonde smiled a genuine smile, bright with happiness and warm with love. "I don't plan on going anywhere without you. Don't worry." He gently laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on. Ron and 'Mione are probably worrying their heads off about you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The couple shared a loving smile before returning to their outing.

* * *

The bus ride back was uneventful compared to that morning's, everyone either too tired or lazy to cause a fuss. Harry and the rest lugged themselves up the dormitory stairs into their rooms. Both Harry and Neville had new pillows (stuffed with cotton, in order to make clean-up for future pillow fights easier) and a couple new CDs which Neville stuck into their small radio. The Strokes filled their dorm room with sound, and the two roommates prepared for dinner.  
  
Neville went to get their mail as Harry put away his belongings and came back with a letter for Harry.  
  
"You're needed at the front office according to this," he said, handing the small card to Harry.  
  
Indeed those were the words on the card, but for what reason? An answer came to mind. "It's probably my care package," he said.  
  
"Well, you can go on and get it, I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Okay, see you."  
  
With that, Harry made his way to the front office. He listened to his soft footfalls echo dimly down the empty corridor, the majority of the student body either in the library, in the dormitory, or already in the dining hall. He didn't hear, however, another person behind him. A hand reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry spun around in surprise, his eyes narrowing upon seeing his captor.  
  
"Why, hello, Tom. Pleasure meeting you here," he said, voice dripping of sarcasm.  
  
"Why, the pleasure's all mine," he said, his voice like poisoned honey.  
  
"Indeed." He glanced down at the hand still gripping his arm and pulled away sharply. "What do you want?"  
  
"Now, now, Harry; no need to make assumptions."  
  
"I highly doubt that you'll approach me for anything other than your wants, Tom. What is it?"  
  
"I saw what happened in the craft store, Harry."  
  
Harry's face remained a mask of indifference, but inside he felt himself start to frost.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I could tattle to his daddy and get him removed." Tom took a step forward.  
  
"You're telling me this, why?" Harry asked, taking a step back.  
  
"I don't _have_ to tell on Draco..."  
  
"Why do I feel there's more to that statement?" Harry mused.  
  
"You're a smart one, Harry. I won't tell on Draco if you satisfy me."  
  
Harry look on in disgust. "In what manner?"  
  
"Oh, I think you know."  
  
Somehow, Harry found his back against the unyielding wall.  
  
"Let go of me, Tom," Harry spat, trying to push the taller boy off. "I thought you were homophobic."  
  
"I'm not; it just annoys me greatly that Lucius Malfoy's son gets to get everything he wants, including a pretty thing like you. This way, Draco suffers _and_ I get paid for doing so."  
  
Tom leaned in for a kiss, and Harry, taking the opportunity, kneed him with all the strength he could muster. Tom crumpled to the ground and Harry sprinted to the dining hall.  
  
Bursting into the room, he ran to his usual seat and sat down quickly. Ron, Hermione, and Draco were already there and gave Harry a surprised look.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry just shook his head, panting.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He only managed to say one word: "Tom" before Draco jumped up from his seat.  
  
"That's it, I'll make sure he'll never have offspring," he growled.  
  
"No!" Harry grabbed Draco's sleeve. "Don't. Don't get another detention because of him. We can tell the staff."  
  
"But Harry, he hurt you!"  
  
"And you hurting him will solve nothing." Harry turned to Hermione. "Can you get Sister Catherine, please? I need to tell her right away before things get worse."  
  
Hermione nodded once, then left to get the teacher.  
  
"Draco, sit down," Harry insisted. The blonde sat, still fuming and contemplating many ways to torture, mutate, and kill Tom.  
  
Sister Catherine came to the table along with Hermione, both with concern on their faces.  
  
"Mister Potter? What happened?"  
  
"May we move this to somewhere private? Your office, perhaps?"  
  
"Of course. Come with me," she said and led the four friends away, leaving the rest of the school to wonder what had happened.  
  
==  
  
Author's Note: I'm baaaack.... I finally got my lazy arse up and wrote, so here! Thank you to all who read and/or reviewed, and thanks for all your patience! I had a delightful surprise from someone who IMed me on AIM, a HP shagged DM. : She suggested that I post my screennames on here so that you guys could contact me if you wanted... my AIM is ArgentMoon8, MSN is padfootmoonhotmail.com, and Yahoo is elvenwynde. Thank you to my reviewers, coriander, sak, mojo-jojo241, Lo26, Violet Rose1, AnnieT, Dragenphly, ddz008, Yuki Kurai, Trempush, rct, Eteadan, Angel of Black, driven to insanity, IchigoPocky, and Kaaera. I'm looking for a beta reader as I lack one, in hopes that I can revise this ficcy in the future. There are two more chapters until the end... so thank you to all who have been here since the beginning. Ta-ta for now! 


End file.
